


Brothers... or lovers?

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Биллу всего шестнадцать, а он уже страдает от неразделённой любви к своему старшему брату, Тому. Ему двадцать шесть, парень работает в автосервисе и снимает отдельную квартиру. Младший Каулитц часто приходит к Тому в гости, иногда даже остаётся на ночь. Чем может закончиться очередной его визит к любимому братцу, и как эти события изменят их будущее?
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	1. Chapter 1

POV Tom

И снова эта с*ка ушла от меня, не говоря ни слова, просто собрала вещи и свалила. Не то чтобы меня это расстраивает, но так больше продолжаться не может. Если Рия вернется, я просто пошлю её куда подальше. Когда-то я любил её, но потом наши отношения превратились в привычку, приправленную скандалами и истериками ревнивой модели. А то, что она с другими мужиками на показах обнимается – это нормально вообще? Ладно, не буду думать о ней, лучше хлебну пивка. В конце-то концов, я могу позволить себе расслабиться в выходной. И только я наполнил свою большую кружку холодным пенящимся напитком, как раздался звонок в дверь. Это пришёл мой младший брат, Билл.

Он родился, когда мне было десять лет. Мы были удивительно похожи друг на друга, когда я смотрел наши детские фото, мне казалось, что мы близнецы. Бывают же такие сходства! Когда Билли исполнилось восемь, я поступил в колледж и стал жить на съёмной квартире. Каждые выходные братик приходит ко мне, я привык к этому, а вот моим девушкам это никогда не нравилось, были времена, когда мы ругались и даже расходились из-за этого. Но родной человек для меня намного важнее, чем мои любовницы. У меня было их очень и очень много, чаще на одну ночь, но потом я встретил девушку, которая хорошо относилась к Биллу. Года два у нас была прекрасная жизнь, любовь, романтика, страстный секс, но потом Рия заключила контракт с модельным агентством и стала уделять мне намного меньше времени, чем раньше. Мы постоянно ругались. Наши отношения зашли в тупик. И недавно она сама поставила точку. Мне не жаль, но на душе как-то неуютно. Я не хочу снова искать кого-то на одну ночь, я просто устал, устал от всего.

Открываю дверь и впускаю Билла в квартиру. Мы с ним уже не так похожи, как раньше, у моего братца своеобразный стиль. Длинные черные волосы, густо накрашенные глаза, пирсинг в брови. Я в его возрасте тоже был не как все – сделал дреды, проколол нижнюю губу. Сейчас у меня просто длинные темные волосы, которые я люблю завязывать в хвост, но пирсинг я всё-таки оставил, с ним так круто целоваться! В общем, мы, Каулитцы, никогда не хотели быть серой массой. Над Биллом раньше издевались из-за неординарной внешности, но я уладил это дело, при всем классе пообещав набить морду тому, кто хоть слово скажет про моего брата. Пару раз приходилось подтверждать свои слова действиями, и с тех пор никто не трогает Билли.

\- Привет, Томми, - он обнимает меня. – Я по тебе так соскучился, - утыкается носом в мою футболку. Я глажу брата по голове, треплю его волосы. Такие нежности для нас совершенно нормальны, и ничего плохого в этом я не вижу.

\- Я по тебе тоже, - пропускаю парня в комнату. – Я теперь совсем один живу.  
\- А как же Рия, где она? – удивлённо спрашивает Билл. - Разве она не вернулась к тебе на этой неделе?  
\- Нет, не вернулась. Мы расстались. Наверное, навсегда, - вздохнул я. – Ладно, не будем об этом, - улыбаюсь. – Пива хочешь?

\- Ты что, мне нельзя, меня мама поругает, - смущается мелкий. Я усаживаюсь на диван и отхлебываю немного из большой кружки.

\- Ты можешь остаться у меня на выходные, предки будут только рады, им же тоже отдыхать от твоего рока надо, - смеюсь. У нас с Биллом разные музыкальные вкусы, я люблю рэп, а ему нравится тяжелая музыка. Иногда мы делимся любимыми композициями друг с другом и слушаем то, что для нас непривычно. А как иначе, мы ведь братья, у нас должно быть много общего!

\- Ура! – Билл, как совсем маленький, радостно прыгает по комнате. – Томми, я, пожалуй, попробую твое пиво, - хихикает, берет у меня из рук кружку и делает глоток. – Фу, как ты это пьешь?

\- Легко и просто. Маленький ты ещё, - треплю Билла по волосам. Они такие мягкие, приятные на ощупь. Братик кладет голову мне на плечо. Я допиваю пиво и отставляю в сторону пустую посудину. – Как в школе дела?  
\- Нормально, - Билл не любит говорить об учёбе, но я обязан поинтересоваться этим. Иначе мама будет меня обвинять в том, что её любимый сынок скатился. – Математичка как с цепи сорвалась, вызывает меня чуть ли не каждый день. Ей, наверное, просто не нравится моя причёска.

\- Может, ты плохо усваиваешь материал? Я бы мог с тобой позаниматься, - кое-что из школьной программы я еще помню. Правда, с точными науками жизнь свою связывать я не стал, работаю в автосервисе, мне не тяжело, платят немало. В общем, на жизнь не жалуюсь.

\- А это идея, - Билл подскочил с дивана и отправился в коридор, где бросил свою лёгкую сумку. Достал оттуда тетрадку, наверное, это какой-то черновик, и принес её мне. – Том, вот смотри, ты не мог бы мне подсказать, как решить это уравнение? Мне нужно научиться их решать, а то скоро контрольная работа, - пожаловался этот горе-ученик.

\- Сейчас попробую вспомнить, - я взял ручку и задумчиво погрыз колпачок. – Так, ну тут всё просто, надо извлечь дискриминант…

\- Диск… что? – Билл смотрел на меня, как на заумного учителя.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, как тебе объяснить, - я всегда ненавидел школу, не хочется о ней даже вспоминать. - Чёрт, Билли, извини, но я не смогу тебе помочь, но у меня есть знакомый, у которого мать работает репетитором по какому-то предмету, я всё разузнаю, может, она согласится тебя подтянуть.

\- Хорошо, - братишка попытался улыбнуться, но почему-то у него этого не получилось.  
\- Ты чего такой кислый? Девушка, что ли, не дает? – попытался я расшевелить Билла.

\- У меня нет девушки уже два года. И с ней у меня не было ничего, - внезапно начал оправдываться он. – Том, вот скажи, когда ты начал с девчонками встречаться?

\- Ну, лет так в двенадцать, ты еще разговаривать толком не умел тогда, - вспомнил я.  
\- Ух ты, классно, - оживился Билл. – А говорят, мы с тобой похожи, почему тогда у меня никого нет?  
\- Ты, наверное, хочешь большой любви, но, знаешь, я открою тебе страшный секрет – её не существует.  
\- А как же твоя Рия? Я думал, ты ее любишь или любил хотя бы.

\- Ну, я тоже так думал. Но это было просто взаимное влечение. – Билл удивлённо смотрел на меня. – Ты пока не можешь этого понять, но, думаю, у тебя всё еще впереди, - я положил руку на плечо братика.  
\- Давай не будем об этом. Я проголодался, - нашел, как перевести разговор в другое русло Билл.  
\- Посмотри в холодильнике.

Брат отправился на кухню, а я улегся на диван и включил телевизор. Скоро должна быть трансляция футбольного матча, который я так хотел посмотреть. Я увлекся и не сразу заметил, как с кухни вернулся Билл. Он сидел рядом со мной и потихоньку смотрел матч, не мешая мне, так как знал, что опасно отвлекать меня от просмотра. Я громко ругался, когда моя любимая команда пропустила мяч в свои ворота. Я был раздосадован и хотел запустить пульт в экран, но пожалел недавно купленную плазму.

Когда матч закончился, за окном было уже темно, и Биллу хотелось спать. Его глаза так и закрывались. Я осторожно взял сонного братика на руки и понёс его в ванную комнату. Брызнул ему в лицо холодной водой.

\- Давай умывайся и спать ложись, - сказал я, когда Билл открыл глазки и прищурился от света лампочки под потолком.

Оставив брата в ванной, я вернулся в комнату и стал стелить постель. Было жарко, и я разделся до трусов, ожидая, когда брат выйдет из ванной. Ждать пришлось долго, ведь этому моднику нужно было снимать макияж и мыть голову. Наконец, он появился в комнате, замотанный в большое белоснежное полотенце, и я смог принять душ. Вот только мне нечем было вытираться и пришлось выходить голым. Билл увидел меня и тут же отвернулся, краснея, как помидорчик с грядки. Я быстренько достал из комода чистые трусы и надел их.

\- Билл, ну ты чего, меня застеснялся? – я легонько потряс этого скромника за плечи. – Когда ты был маленьким, я тебя голенького купал, - улыбаюсь. – И ничего.

\- Но я же был совсем ребёнком, я этого даже не помню. Том, не смущай меня так, хорошо? – попросил Билл.  
\- У меня просто полотенца не было с собой чистого. Не надо так этого стыдиться. Ты ведь тоже парень. Или ты завидуешь моим размерам? – усмехнулся я.

\- Том, почему ты такой пошлый, каждый раз, когда мы видимся, ты находишь способ вогнать меня в краску, - Биллу совсем не нравились откровенные разговоры, а мне не нравилось то, что он такой скромный. С ним нельзя пообсуждать девушек. Ему шестнадцать, а я даже не уверен, что он целоваться умеет. Нет, так дело не пойдет, Каулитцы мы или нет, в конце-то концов!

\- А почему ты такой застенчивый? Почему до сих пор не познакомился с симпатичной девчонкой и не затащил её в постель? – да, со мной трудно поговорить о чём-то приличном.

\- Не знаю, я не могу так, я стесняюсь знакомиться, да мне сейчас никто и не нравится, - признался Билл.  
\- Не обязательно, чтобы она тебе нравилась, у тебя просто должен на нее встать, - стал давать я советы.

\- Том, прекрати, я не хочу об этом говорить, всё, давай спать, - я забираюсь под одеяло. Билл поправляет полотенце на бедрах и ложится рядом со мной. Обнимает и целует в щёчку.

\- Спокойной ночи, Томми, - парень закрывает глаза и засыпает. Через некоторое время в сон погружаюсь и я. Как хорошо, что завтра воскресенье и никуда не надо идти!

POV Bill

Неужели Том действительно ничего не понимает? Не видит, как я смотрю на него, как прижимаюсь к его сильному телу? Да, я придурок, который влюбился в своего старшего брата. Меня очень задевают его разговоры о девушках. Я так давно хотел его увидеть без одежды, и вот сегодня это произошло. Я почти сразу отвернулся, мне было так стыдно! У Тома такое огромное достоинство! Мне теперь это будет сниться в эротических снах. Чёрт, с одной стороны мне хочется, чтобы брат догадался о моих чувствах, но с другой я этого очень боюсь, вдруг он больше не захочет со мной общаться, как раньше? Я не смогу приходить к нему домой, не смогу обнимать его и целовать в щеку перед сном. Почему же он не видит, что творится со мной?  
Что он творит со мной! Теперь я ещё больше его хочу после увиденного. Но мы не можем быть вместе, ведь мы братья, да и к тому же я еще несовершеннолетний. Том меня с ума сводит!

Я притворялся спящим, а когда он уснул, я долго любовался своим сексуальным братом. А потом, не выдержав, убежал в ванную комнату и, закусив губу, чтобы не стонать, ласкал себя, представляя, что это делает Том. Главное – не произнести его имя во время оргазма, иначе мне потом не поздоровится. Фух, сдержался. Только тихо простонал, кусая свою руку. Я хочу, безумно хочу быть с ним, но у меня нет ни единого шанса. Или есть? Глядя в зеркало, я мысленно вёл диалог с самим собой и решил, что мне стоит что-то предпринять. Только вот что? Если я признаюсь во всем, я могу потерять доверие брата. А может, мне стоит пойти на более рискованный шаг? Или всё, или ничего. Да, я собираюсь это сделать. Я намерен соблазнить Тома и сделать его своим! Только как это осуществить? В трезвом состоянии он ни за что на это не пойдет. Значит, надо его напоить.

Десять утра. Я потихоньку пробираюсь на кухню. Так, что тут у нас есть в холодильнике? Пиво. Очень много пива. У меня не брат, а какой-то алкоголик! Я достал две жестяные банки и понес их в комнату.

\- Доброе утро, Том, - сказал я недавно проснувшемуся любимому брату. – Как спалось?  
\- Отлично, а тебе? – потягивается. О небеса, какой у него пресс! Так и хочется к нему прикоснуться. Но пока нельзя сделать этого.

\- Нормально, - я только сейчас понял, как у меня замерзли руки. – Будешь пиво?  
\- И это вместо завтрака? – смеется Том.

\- Ну, я мог бы что-нибудь приготовить, - отхлебываю хмельной напиток из баночки. Не сказать, что мне это нравится, но я чувствую себя ближе к брату. Не дожидаясь ответа, бегу на кухню. Вскоре я несу Томми большую тарелку с вкусным омлетом. Накалываю кусочек на вилку. – Открой рот.

\- Звучит, как угроза, - смеётся брат, а я начинаю угощать его. Это немного странно, раньше он меня с ложечки кормил, а теперь я его с вилочки. Позавтракав, мы хлебнули еще пивка и завалились на кровать смотреть фильм. Но мне это показалось довольно скучным занятием. Я не люблю боевики с перестрелками, драками и кровью, а Том от них просто в восторге. Так я точно не осуществлю своей цели.

\- Том, ты же знаешь, мне такое неинтересно. Может, посмотрим что-нибудь другое? – предлагаю я.  
\- Например? – брат тянется за пультом.  
\- Порно, - я пытаюсь пошло улыбнуться, но я не такой, как Том, поэтому я вновь чувствую стеснение. Он удивлённо смотрит на меня. – Ну, я ночью думал о нашем вчерашнем разговоре. И я бы хотел знать, как всё это происходит. Никто со мной на эту тему не беседовал, наверное, думают, что мне еще рано, но я хочу узнать и посмотреть, - на самом деле не это моя цель, но надо же с чего-то начинать!  
\- У меня есть несколько дисков, можем глянуть, - Том улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы достать порнуху с нижней полки. – Выбирай, - я смотрю на обложки и не вижу никакой разницы, везде голые парни и девушки, в чём разница-то?  
\- На твой вкус. – Том берет первый попавшийся диск и включает его. Вначале это еще можно было смотреть, когда порно актёры просто целовались и снимали друг с друга одежду, но потом… Я уже пожалел, что предложил посмотреть это. В моем воображении представился Том с одной из своих бывших.  
\- Хотел бы я быть на месте этого парня, - Том облизывался, глядя на развратно стонущую блондинку с силиконовой грудью. Я б с такой ни за что не стал спать. Брр… - А ты, Билли? – брат положил руку себе на пах. Неужели его эта шлюха так возбуждает?!  
\- Нет, - честно ответил я, а сам подумал «хотел бы я быть на месте этой девушки, если бы парень был Томом».

\- Почему? – удивился брат. – Она такая классная, я бы снялся с ней в порно. – Безо всякого стеснения парень запустил руку в трусы. –Чёрт, Билл, извини, если что-то не так.

\- Да всё не так! – я не выдержал и резко отдернул его руку. – Том, я должен кое в чём тебе признаться. – Я бы не хотел быть на месте того парня. Я бы хотел быть на месте девушки…

\- Ч-что? – брат удивлённо смотрел на меня. – Ты хочешь сказать, что ты… гей?  
\- Нет, наверное, я би, - черт, почему так стыдно? – Но сейчас мне нравится парень, - выдохнул я. Наступила тишина. Неужели Тому теперь противно находиться рядом со мной?

\- Я даже не знаю, что тебе посоветовать, - вздохнул брат. – Попробуй с ним поговорить, если, конечно, он нормально относится к нетрадиционной ориентации.

\- Том, а как ты к этому относишься? – спросил я, взяв его за руку.  
\- Ну, я думаю, в этом ничего плохого нет. Но не нужно на каждом углу о своих предпочтениях рассказывать, - может, у меня есть шанс? – А кто этот парень? Красивый хоть?

\- Да, очень. Том, этот парень – ты… - я обнял брата и прижался к нему. – Прости, что не смог раньше сказать этого, я очень боялся, что ты перестанешь со мной общаться.

\- Глупенький, я ни за что не откажусь от тебя, братик, - Том гладил меня по голове и стирал непрошеные слёзы с моих щёк. – Ты у меня ещё такой маленький, неопытный, ничего о жизни не знаешь. Ты хрупкий мальчик, который нуждается в защите. И на роль своего защитника ты выбрал меня, Билл, я всё понимаю, но я в первую очередь твой брат, и я не могу дать тебе того, что ты от меня хочешь. Во-первых, это незаконно, во-вторых, ты еще маленький, в-третьих, тебе вполне может понравиться кто-то другой, и ты забудешь о своем детском увлечении, а в-четвертых, я не гей и даже не би, я просто не могу быть с тобой никаким образом.

\- Томми, не говори так, пожалуйста, - я прижимался к нему всё сильнее. – Я скоро сойду с ума, если еще не сошёл. Ты снишься мне по ночам, и в моих снах мы занимаемся любовью…

\- Я не занимаюсь любовью, Билл, я не верю в неё. По крайней мере, взаимную. Почти всех своих девушек я просто использовал, чтобы получить удовольствие. Да, это грязно, аморально, называй, как хочешь, но я по-другому не могу. Даже Рия не смогла сделать меня любящим и заботливым бойфрендом. Разве ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя использовал? – наверное, брат ожидал, что я скажу «нет». Но он просто прочитал мои мысли.

\- Да, Том. Я хочу стать твоим. Хоть раз. Ты всегда был для меня любящим братом и в тоже время недостижимым идеалом. Том, ты всегда так много делал для меня, я всегда тянулся к тебе. Но мы можем стать еще ближе, мой любимый братик. Я уже давно хочу отдаться тебе… - прошептал я ему прямо в ухо. – Том, тебе же нужна разрядка. А мне нужен ты. Пожалуйста… - бессвязно просил, нет, просто умолял я. Чёрт, до чего же я докатился. Но обратной дороги у меня нет. Нежно целую горьковатые губы брата, боясь, что он оттолкнёт меня и навсегда закроет дверь в свой дом. Но Том отвечает на поцелуй. Затем отстраняется и смотрит мне прямо в глаза.

\- Ты уверен, что действительно этого хочешь? Я могу сделать это для тебя, но не станешь ли ты жалеть о том, что произойдет между нами? Тебе, скорее всего, будет очень больно, вряд ли ты получишь удовольствие, о котором мечтаешь…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы именно ты сделал мне больно.

Вновь целую брата и пробираюсь рукой в его трусы. Ох, как он возбуждён! Его член такой твердый, истекающий смазкой. Как же я хочу, чтобы Том оказался во мне. Братик простонал, когда я коснулся пальчиком головки, но потом убрал мою руку. Повалил меня на постель, подминая под себя. Целовал в губы, в шею, снял с меня маечку и касался губами моей кожи. Я дрожал от желания и трепета перед своей мечтой. Я так хочу его, и если он остановится, то я точно свихнусь. Язычок Тома скользил по моим ключицам, по напряженным соскам, по животу… Я боялся пошевельнуться и разрушить эту сладкую сказку. Я просто наслаждался тем, что происходит, меня сводили с ума эти ласки, а ведь Том еще не дошел до главного. Если он будет так тянуть, то я кончу от одного только осознания, что он сейчас со мною. Но Том всё-таки снимает с меня белье. Своими сильными пальцами водит по моему достоинству, гладит и мнет яички. Меня никто и никогда там не трогал. Ох, это намного приятнее, чем когда я сам удовлетворял свое желание. Том нежно прикасается губами к головке, чмокает и облизывает. Неуверенно, он ведь раньше не делал такого, но сейчас делает для меня! Я не ожидал, что братик будет таким нежным. Скользит языком по стволу, облизывает и засасывает яички. О, это просто безумие. Заглатывает мой небольшой член, идеально помещающийся в его ротик, и посасывает его. Я, кажется, был почти на пределе, но нет, Том отстранился. Чувствую, как его язык кружится около моей дырочки. Я изумлённо ахнул. Брат перевернул меня на живот, и я решил встать на четвереньки, чтобы было удобнее. Раздвигает пальцами мои ягодицы и проскальзывает внутрь язычком, лижет нежную кожицу, а с моих губ срываются громкие стоны. Это так приятно! О таком я не мог даже мечтать… Том буквально трахает меня своим языком. Хорошо увлажнив мою дырочку, братик отстранился и стал вводить в неё указательный палец. Было чуть-чуть неприятно, но я перетерпел это и вильнул бедрами, насаживаясь на пальчик Тома. Вскрикиваю, когда он надавливает на какую-то точку, и неосознанно прошу сделать так еще раз. Ох, какой же это кайф, так хорошо мне в этой жизни еще никогда не было. Том медленно двигал пальцем, и я громко стонал от этого неземного удовольствия. Наконец, братик вставил в меня второй палец, и я с готовностью принял его в себя.

Было немного больно, но я старался не придавать этому внимания, и боль не так чувствовалась. Том разводил пальцы в стороны, словно ножнички, и я тихо зашипел от неприятных ощущений. Закусив губу, я молча терпел растяжку, понимая, что без неё нельзя обойтись. Когда Том добавил третий палец, у меня аж слёзы на глазах выступили. Я кусал губы до крови и насаживался на пальцы. Наконец, я перестал чувствовать боль и застонал от наслаждения. Братик хорошо растянул меня, его пальцы уже свободно двигались во мне. Как же это приятно – быть в его власти, принадлежать ему. Том убрал руку, и я ощутил пустоту внутри себя, мне хотелось большего. И как братик столько времени терпел, подготавливая меня к самому важному? Скользкая головка упиралась в мою раскрытую дырочку. Почему он медлит?

\- Том, да сделай же ты это! – взмолился я. И, наконец, братик начал входить в меня. О, как же долго я ждал этого момента. Когда он сделал небольшой рывок, мне стало так больно, и я не смог сдержать своего крика, я плакал, но не просил его остановиться, ни за что, я сам хотел этого, и мне в какой-то степени нравится эта боль, потому что её причиняет мне Том.

Братик входил очень медленно, давая мне привыкнуть к его немалым размерам. Я уверен, он не стал проникать в мою узенькую дырочку полностью, но всё равно я чувствовал боль. Когда неприятные ощущения утихли, Том стал осторожно двигаться во мне. Наконец-то! Это и боль, и удовольствие одновременно, и удовольствия, безо всяких сомнений, намного больше! Я хочу почувствовать братика полностью. Я слегка двинул бедрами ему навстречу. Вспышка боли окутала мое тело, но я всё равно насаживался на член Тома, я хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо, а всё остальное неважно! Ради него я всё вытерплю. Я словно выпал из реальности. Как будто не существовало ничего, кроме нас с братом, кроме его теперь уже быстрых движений во мне, кроме моих криков и его стонов. Я сжимал в руках простынь, едва не разрывая её, а Том вбивался в меня, забыв обо всём на свете. Хотя нет, он всё же пытался быть осторожным. Но я не хотел от него нежности и не просил этого. Наконец, когда рука Тома коснулась моего члена, я почувствовал, как тёплая жидкость наполняет мою дырочку и кончил, забрызгивая простынь своей спермой. Том вышел из меня, и я бессильно рухнул на постель, ощущая слабость в ножках.

\- Что же я наделал… - тихо шептал братик, гладя меня по волосам.  
\- Том, - я смотрел на любимого и не мог поверить, что всё это произошло на самом деле. – Всё в порядке. Мне было хорошо с тобой. И даже боль была для меня наслаждением. – Наверное, я чёртов мазохист, но я хотел бы повторить это снова. – Я люблю тебя, Томми, - пытаюсь подняться, но тут же оставляю эту затею, ведь неприятное тянущее ощущение усиливается.

\- Прости меня, - целует в уголок губ, берёт на руки и несёт в ванную комнату. – Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок. Открывает кран с горячей водой и наполняет ванну. Пока набиралась вода, Том держал меня на руках. Я пощупал воду и тут же отдернул ладонь. Братик добавил немного холодной воды и погрузил меня в ванну. Взял мыло и мочалку, стал тереть мне спинку и другие части тела. Затем очень осторожно проник пальцами в мою дырочку, но тут же вынул их и стал купать меня, будто маленького ребёнка. Теперь я был чистеньким, но на моей шее виднелись яркие пятнышки от засосов. Чёрт, что же я дома-то скажу? А хотя… я могу пожить у Тома несколько дней, верно? А родителям скажем, что я немного приболел. Например, попил холодной воды и простыл. Чем не отмазка? Главное, чтоб они не пришли меня навещать. Хотя можно замотать горло шарфиком. Надо же, какой я продуманный! Пока я вытирался, Том постелил чистую простыню. Он отнес меня в комнату, уложил на кровать, укрыл теплым одеялом и лег рядом.

\- Том, а тебе понравилось? – поинтересовался я.  
\- Да, я сам не ожидал от себя, что способен на такое! Но я не думаю, что нам стоит быть любовниками. Это опасно для нас обоих, Билли, пойми это. Если кто-то узнает, то я могу попасть в тюрьму. А тебя затаскают по психиатрам. Подумай, тебе это нужно? Билл, ты мне очень дорог, и я хочу тебе только добра. Нам нужно обо всём забыть.

\- Том, я не смогу… - вздохнул я. – Я тебя люблю! Никто не узнает. Мы ведь не скажем никому.  
\- В первую очередь, о тебе беспокоятся родители, от них бы мы точно не смогли скрываться, - настойчиво объяснял мне брат.

\- Когда мне будет восемнадцать, я перееду к тебе, посмотрим, что ты тогда скажешь, братик, - конечно, во многом Том прав. Но, к сожалению, я не могу приказать своим чувствам заткнуться. Они становятся только сильнее.

\- Это будет только через два года, Билл. Может, ты встретишь девушку или парня своего возраста и у вас что-то получится, - ой, вот только не надо этого сейчас.

\- Том, ты не понимаешь, с тобой никто не сравнится, и я не хочу искать тебе замену. – Брат серьёзно смотрел на меня. Ладно, через два года мы к этому вернёмся. Я могу приходить к тебе по выходным, как раньше? – с надеждой спросил я.

\- Да, конечно, только не пытайся больше меня соблазнить. Это так… неправильно, и я чувствую себя виноватым перед тобой, Билли, я не должен был лишать тебя невинности, тем более в таком раннем возрасте. Но что сделано, то сделано. Давай больше не будем говорить об этом?

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул я и замолк. Я чувствовал усталость, и мои глаза стали закрываться. Сквозь дрёму я почувствовал, как Том обнимает меня. Так нежно. Я, наконец, смог уснуть…


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2

POV Tom

Что же я наделал? Как я мог поддаться на уговоры младшего братика? Я всю жизнь был для него защитником, поддержкой и опорой, берёг от всех опасностей и помогал справляться с трудностями, но от любви мне его спасти не удалось. Как я был слеп, не замечая взглядов Билла, не понимая, почему он так часто жмётся ко мне, обнимает. В щёчку целует. Я думал, мы просто очень сильно привязаны друг к другу, как братья, а он тайно мечтал со мной переспать. Я не могу поверить, что я на это согласился. Когда он поцеловал меня так отчаянно, мне словно крышу снесло, и я был готов сделать всё, чего он хочет. Одна часть меня кричала «Том, остановись, пока не поздно», а другая просто поддалась грязным инстинктам. Возможно, это из-за того, что у меня уже давно не было секса. Но раньше я никогда так не срывался даже с девушками, я соблазнял их, но никак не они меня! А тут… мой разум почти отключился, я забыл на мгновение о том, что он мой маленький братик. Подумать только, я дарил ему такую ласку, какую не подарил бы ни одному парню, даже если бы был геем. Я не являюсь им, но кто я теперь? Просто извращенец, поддавшийся запретному соблазну. Ужасно то, что мне самому это безумно нравилось, я получал удовольствие, слушая тихие стоны Билла. Но когда я растягивал его, моему братику было больно. Но он не передумал, не попросил меня прекратить, он терпел это, только чтобы мне хорошо было. Когда я был в шаге от непоправимого, у меня были секунды, чтобы прекратить и сказать Биллу «нет». Но его нежный голосок, умоляющий сделать это, заставил меня пойти до конца. Я старался быть как можно осторожней, двигался очень медленно, не входил полностью, но Билли сам стал насаживаться на мое огромное достоинство. Я очень боялся его порвать, не хотел, чтобы ему было больно, но братик ничего этого не понимал. Через некоторое время я полностью был в его узкой дырочке. И мне нравилось, чёрт возьми! Нравилось двигаться в нём. Наслаждаться тесным и таким горячим Биллом. Я словно слышал со стороны свои стоны, мне на несколько секунд показалось, что я сплю, и всё происходящее лишь плод моей фантазии, но нет, всё это было на самом деле. Я перестал сдерживаться, когда Билл более-менее привык к боли. Мне кажется, что он даже от неё получал удовольствие! Я пришёл в себя только когда приблизился к грани. С громким стоном я излился в растраханную дырочку, и в тот же миг братик кончил, едва притронувшись к себе. Я не понимал, почему он получал такое удовольствие от секса со мной?!

Когда всё закончилось, я понадеялся, что Биллу не понравилось, и он больше никогда не захочет повторения. Но он смотрел на меня такими нежными влюбленными глазами, он был благодарен мне за то, что с ним сделал. Я пытался объяснить братику, что между нами не может быть никаких отношений, но разве он слушал меня? Лепетал что-то о том, как мы будем жить вместе через два года. Я не хотел больше слышать это. Два года – это ведь так много, за это время всё может измениться. Билл вполне мог бы познакомиться с девушкой, если бы не был таким стеснительным. Хотя когда он отдавался мне, в нём не было и грамма скромности. А ведь был таким тихим, невинным мальчиком. Я в его годы не только соблазнением девчонок занимался, но и гитару осваивал. Мечтал стать известным музыкантом, но жизнь распорядилась иначе. Я просто не смог бросить родителей и маленького Билли. С тяжелым сердцем я подал документы в колледж и выучился на автомеханика. Это была самая доступная работа в нашем городе, машины ломались часто и кто-то должен был их чинить. Я некоторое время работал простым автослесарем, но потом мне удалось подняться на ступеньку повыше, и теперь я не так часто копаюсь в железках, зато могу раздавать указания другим рабочим. Хоть где-то я могу покомандовать немного. А моя гитара, к сожалению, одиноко стоит в углу. Иногда я беру её в руки, вспоминаю давно забытое детство, пальцы сами перебирают струны, а я улыбаюсь, возвращаясь в беззаботные времена. Но мои детские грёзы так и не претворились в жизнь. У меня больше нет мечты…

Я смотрел на спящего Билла и невольно залюбовался им. Убрал с лица чёрные прядки. Сейчас он так похож на меня, без всей этой косметики. Если не обращать внимания на волосы, то я словно вижу самого себя десять лет назад. Интересно, а каким мой брат будет в двадцать шесть? Вряд ли он станет таким же, как я. Но у меня нет возможности заглянуть в будущее, так же, как и в прошлое. Если бы это было реально, я бы переместился лет на восемь назад и стал бы всерьёз заниматься музыкой, а не автомобилями. Если бы я переместился хоть на год в прошлое, то я бы сделал так, чтобы мой брат нашёл себе девушку или парня, а не влюблялся в меня. Да всё могло бы быть по-другому! Но теперь уже слишком поздно. Билл тянется ко мне своими худенькими ручками во сне. Почему он такой женственный? Почему не хочет заниматься спортом, накачать пресс? Да все девчонки были бы его, и не только они. Но Биллу это не нужно. Ему нужен я. С детства «любимому сыночку» многое позволяли, практически ни в чём ему не было отказа. Когда маленький проказник взял мамину краску для волос и стал чёрненьким, она не только не ругала его, наоборот, подметила, как ему идет этот цвет. А вот когда я себе дреды сделал без разрешения, был такой скандал! Папа даже грозился мне волосы обрезать, но, к счастью, до этого дело не дошло, а через несколько лет я и сам замучился с такой прической, мне всегда было очень жарко, и я избавился от этого образа. Наверное, мама хотела, чтобы второй у неё родилась дочка, но появился Билл. Ему можно было всё! Помню, как он проколол бровь. Папа немного поворчал на него, а мама смотрела и умилялась. Не понимаю я их, я бы своим детям не позволял так делать хотя бы до совершеннолетия, потом пусть хоть татуировками забьются, когда сами на них заработают. Дети... будут ли они у меня когда-нибудь? Еще не встречалась мне такая женщина, от которой бы я захотел ребёнка. Даже если бы я хотел детей от Рии, она бы вряд ли пошла на такой ответственный шаг, ведь ей очень дорога карьера модели. Теперь она зарабатывает в разы больше меня, а я ей совершенно не нужен. Я давно уже перестал верить в любовь, но Билл заставляет снова задуматься о том, что это чувство всё-таки существует. Но только вот его любовь ко мне – это что-то странное.

Я не думаю, что люди должны влюбляться в своих родных братьев или сестёр, но почему такое случается? Не знаю. Я же не заставлю Билла меня разлюбить. Но и полюбить его не как брата я вряд ли смогу. Я помню его совсем маленьким, я видел его первые шаги, слышал первое слово, которое было моим именем. Как мы могли дойти до такого? Билли для меня самый родной человек на свете. Я всегда был для него заботливым братом, ни в чём ему не отказывал и, даже если у него случались ссоры с родителями, что происходило очень редко, я всегда был на стороне моего маленького. Однажды Билл разбил любимую мамину вазу, и я заступился за братика, сказал, что это я случайно смахнул дорогую вещицу со стола, и получил за это наказание. А мелкий, как я тогда называл его, улыбался и невинно хлопал ресничками. Он всегда был таким милым, что ему можно было простить всё, что угодно. И сейчас во сне на его искусанных губах лёгкая улыбка. Интересно, что ему снится? Наверное, что-то очень хорошее. Я, например.

Долго спать Билл не стал. Открыл свои глазки и, забывшись, потянулся и попытался встать и тут же поморщился от боли. Бедненький, как я мог так грубо с ним обойтись?  
\- Лежи. Если что-нибудь нужно, я тебе принесу, - поднимаюсь с постели.  
\- У тебя есть что покушать? – спросил Билл, смешно зевая. – Я ведь так и не позавтракал утром.  
\- Нехорошо режим питания нарушать. Я тебе приготовлю кашу. Манную. И буду кормить с ложечки, - пригрозил я.  
\- Хорошо, - Билл улыбнулся.

Я отправился на кухню. Манной крупы у меня не оказалось, и пришлось идти в супермаркет. Заодно я закупил продуктов на неделю вперед, ведь в будние дни у меня не хватает времени бегать по магазинам. Если на работе нужно сделать что-то сложное, то мне приходится самому лезть под машину, а это довольно утомительное занятие. Чёрт, завтра понедельник, так не хочется на работу, но надо. Просто так деньги с неба на голову мне не свалятся. А, может, взять отпуск? Хотя нет, тогда мне всю неделю от Билла спасения не будет. Вдруг он опять захочет меня соблазнить, а я не смогу устоять перед его умоляющим взглядом? Мой братишка привык всегда получать то, что хочет, но если он считает себя теперь таким взрослым, то должен понять, что всю жизнь так не будет. Никто не станет на блюдечке с голубою каёмочкой подносить всё желаемое. Меньше, чем через два года, Билл закончит школу. Ему придется дальше самому выбирать свой жизненный путь. Но я даже не знаю, если ли у него тяга к чему-то определённому. С такой яркой внешностью он мог бы стать моделью, но я бы ему ни за что не посоветовал такой участи! Бедным служителям моды приходится изнурять себя ужасными диетами, всегда поддерживать себя в форме, но и это ничто по сравнению с дикой конкуренцией. Да и чем раньше подашься в модельный бизнес, тем больше шансов там продержаться. Пока ты молод, ты востребован, но потом о тебе все забывают, и ты уже никому не нужен. То, что Рия сейчас смогла пробиться туда, это удивительно. Или ей повезло, или она все-таки изменяла мне с «нужными» личностями. Хотя теперь мне уже всё равно, я не хочу думать о ней. Сейчас у меня есть проблемы важнее, чем расставание с девушкой.

Стоя на кассе, я так задумался, что не сразу понял, что меня кто-то зовёт. Я повернул голову и увидел своего приятеля, Густава. Мы учились в одном колледже, но потом Шефферу пришлось бросить учёбу из-за проблем со здоровьем. Сейчас, правда, у него всё хорошо, насколько я знаю. Выучился на продавца, работает в магазине спортивных товаров. Пока неизвестно, изменилось ли что-нибудь с момента нашей последней встречи? Густав улыбнулся мне и привычным жестом поправил свои очки в чёрной оправе.

\- Каулитц, сколько зим, сколько лет! – усмехнулся Шеффер.  
\- Да, давно мы не виделись. Оплатим покупки – поговорим, - как раз подошла моя очередь, и я стал выкладывать продукты.

Выйдя из супермаркета с огромными пакетами в обеих руках, я стал поджидать Густава. Что-то он долго, не иначе, как лента для чеков закончилась именно на нём. Наконец, дверь открылась, и Шеффер вышел из магазина с небольшим пакетиком в руках. Как всегда, всё по минимуму.  
\- Как жизнь, медвежонок? – спросил я, отчего Густав сразу нахмурился. Я до сих пор помню его кличку в колледже.  
\- Не называй меня так, сколько раз можно просить! У меня всё стабильно, на житьё не жалуюсь, платят хорошо, спорттовары раскупаются быстро. Недавно переехал на новую квартиру, теперь недалеко от тебя живу. На личном фронте пока тихо, сразу говорю, - как на уроке, отвечает Шеффер. Скромность всегда была его отличительной чертою, в то время как я был полной противоположностью своего сокурсника. – Сам-то как?  
\- Да так. С Рией расстался недавно, думаю, что навсегда. Больше ничего не изменилось, всё также работаю, отдыхаю. Ко мне Билл на выходные пришёл. Наверное, на недельку останется, приболел немного. Говорил же я ему – не пей холодный сок, но кто б меня послушал, - тренируюсь во вранье, а что поделать? Не расскажу же я Густаву о том, что у нас с братом творится на самом деле! Ни одна живая душа об этом не узнает.  
\- Понимаю, - Шеффер задумался. – Я в последний раз его видел года три назад, он сильно изменился за это время?  
\- Да, Густ, ты б его, наверное, не узнал. Волосы отрастил до лопаток, красится так, как не каждая девушка может себе позволить. Куда родители наши смотрят, не понимаю. Ему идёт, но всё равно это как-то странно.  
\- Нелегко же тебе с ним приходится! – выдал Густав. Наконец-то его лицо выражает настоящие эмоции.  
\- Да не то слово, - тихо ответил я. – Я в шутку пообещал его манкой накормить, а он и вправду кашки захотел, как маленький. Вот и пришлось бежать в супермаркет. Заодно и других продуктов прикупил. Знаешь, он меня уже заждался. Так что я пойду.  
\- Погоди, может, телефон мне свой оставишь? Ты же еще не был у меня на новой квартире, а я как раз хотел устроить новоселье, а звать практически некого.  
\- Да, конечно, - я достал из кармана визитку автосервиса, где был номер моего мобильного. – До встречи… медвежонок.

Вот я и дома. Билл явно заскучал без меня. Лежа на животе, щёлкал пультом телевизора, быстро перелистывая программы. Наконец, остановился на музыкальном канале. Там начали показывать какой-то рок-концерт. Название группы мне ни о чём не говорило, но брат так увлечённо смотрел на экран, что я решил ему не мешать. Пока он не заметил меня, я проскочил на кухню, разложил продукты в холодильник и принялся варить кашу. Странные вкусы у моего брата. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Наконец, всё было готово. Я понёс тарелку в комнату. Билл повернул голову ко мне, забыв, что секундами ранее был занят просмотром концерта.  
\- Ты всё-таки приготовил её, - словно ребёнок, улыбается. Я беру ложку и начинаю кормить Билла, как и обещал. А ведь когда-то я любил возиться с ним, купать, кормить, водить на прогулку, покупал ему игрушки. Это было такое беззаботное время! Я радовался тому, что у меня есть младший брат, гордился, что родители доверяют мне заботиться о нём. Ещё до появления Билли мама поинтересовалась у меня, кого бы я больше хотел, сестричку или братика. Я, не раздумывая, ответил, что брата. Мама тогда ещё так вздохнула странно. Я мало что понимал, а сейчас точно уверен, что она хотела дочку. Хотя я предпочёл бы не задумываться об этом.

\- Как заболел? – забеспокоилась женщина. – Ты что, мороженым его перекормил? Я всегда говорила, что твоя излишняя доброта и забота до добра не доведёт! – Ох, мамочка, как же ты права…  
\- Нет, он соку холодного попил, теперь горло болит, и температура поднялась, я ему дал жаропонижающее, сейчас Билли спит, - соврал я.  
\- Том, ты там смотри, давай ему тёплое питьё. Может, врача вызовешь? Или я приеду, привезу что-нибудь? – заволновалась мама.  
\- Ничего не нужно, у меня всё есть. А доктора вызывать я не намерен, это обычная простуда. Потом напишешь записку в школу. Зачем эта возня из-за каких-то пяти дней учёбы? – не понимаю я таких волнений.  
\- Ладно, тогда я завтра навещу Билла, пока ты на работе будешь, - пообещала мама. – Не буду вам мешать, - она положила трубку. Хоть на сегодня проблемы решены!

POV Bill

Том так заботится обо мне, а ведь мог бы и прогнать за то, что я вытворил. Может, он ко мне неравнодушен, только пока еще не понимает этого? Хотя нет, я просто слишком наивный подросток, который верит во взаимную любовь. Я не хочу искать себе кого-то своего возраста, вообще никого не хочу искать. Зачем мне кто-то, когда есть Том? Он для меня уже никогда не будет просто братом. Я мечтаю вновь почувствовать его губы на своих губах. Я хочу снова ощутить его в себе. Отдаться. Принадлежать без остатка. Телом и душой. Жаль, что брат считает случившееся ошибкой. Нет, это не может быть ошибкой. Это только начало. Всё ещё будет. Возможно, не сразу. Я готов ждать сколько угодно. Год, два, десять лет, если потребуется, да хоть всю жизнь. Наверное, я ненормальный? И пусть… Я уже все решил для себя.  
\- Том, с кем ты разговаривал? – спрашиваю я его.  
\- С мамой, она очень за тебя переживает, пришлось немножко приврать. Я сказал, что ты заболел.  
\- Если любовь – это болезнь, то ты никого не обманул, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Билл, давай не будем говорить на эту тему, хорошо? – гладит меня по голове, словно успокаивает.  
\- Как скажешь, - вздыхаю я. – А что еще ты маме сказал?  
\- Что у тебя температура и горлышко болит, - Том приложил руку к моему лбу. – И что я дал тебе жаропонижающее.  
\- Как же это мило, - я опять стал мыслить не в ту сторону. Кажется, теперь я становлюсь таким же пошлым, как и мой брат. – Жар уже был, а вот больное горло легко можно устроить, - я облизнул губы и усмехнулся.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Том, запоздало понимая мою не самую удачную шуточку. – Билл!  
\- Надумаешь – обращайся, моё предложение в силе, - обнимаю Тома, не переставая улыбаться. Мне с ним так хорошо, я не хочу, чтобы эта неделя заканчивалась!

День прошёл как-то слишком быстро, казалось, что я только проснулся, а уже пора ложиться спать. Заботливый брат не хотел, чтобы я нарушал режим дня. Вот только как я смогу заснуть без Тома? Он ушёл в другую комнату. Неужели думает, что я к нему ночью стал бы приставать? Я, конечно, отчаянный парень, но не настолько. Мне и с кровати вставать-то больно, но приходится. Обнимаю подушку и представляю, что это мой братик. Трусь щекой о белоснежную наволочку.  
\- Сладких снов, Томми, - закрываю глаза и пытаюсь расслабиться, но у меня не получается уснуть. Ворочаюсь с боку на бок, сминаю одеяло. Бесполезно. Встаю с кровати и на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить Тома, иду в соседнюю комнату. Приоткрываю дверь и пробираюсь к кровати.  
\- Билл? Ты почему не спишь? – Том качает головой, глядя на меня. Чёрт, я ведь так хотел полюбоваться лицом спящего брата в свете луны.  
\- Не хочется. Мне холодно одному, - вздыхаю я.  
\- Возьми в шкафу тёплое зимнее одеяло, - зевая, отвечает Том.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, мне без тебя холодно. Можно я рядом с тобой лежать буду? Я ничего такого делать не стану, просто обниму тебя. Томми, пожалуйста, - я сейчас как маленький ребёнок.  
\- Ну, ладно, - я ныряю под одеяло к брату и прижимаюсь всем телом. Так тепло, уютно и хорошо. Без него мне очень трудно засыпать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Билл, - Том гладит меня по голове, и я наконец-то проваливаюсь в сон…

***  
Из личного дневника Билла Каулитца.

01.09.2007 Сегодня мне подарили этот блокнот. Я буду писать в нём обо всём, что происходит в моей жизни! У меня самый добрый на свете братик. Его зовут Том. Я сейчас напишу тут немного, и мы пойдем играть!  
...  
16.06.2010 Том поступил в колледж. Теперь он будет жить в другой квартире. Больше всего на свете я бы хотел, чтобы мы жили вместе! Я буду приходить в гости к братику каждые выходные, мама разрешила. Она у меня очень хорошая, разрешает мне всё на свете! Я ее очень люблю!  
…  
30.09.2012. У меня появилась девушка. Том говорил, что это круто, когда у тебя есть девушка, но я пока очень в этом сомневаюсь! Я сказал ей, что люблю её, но я не знаю, так ли это. Я, возможно, пока ещё не понял, что это за чувство. Я провожал её домой и поцеловал в щёчку. Это странно. Не знаю, зачем мне с кем-то встречаться. Но я хочу быть, как Том!  
…  
14.10.2013 Мы расстались. Но мне всё равно. Когда я приходил к Тому, мы болтали на эту тему, и я понял, что мне не нужны отношения. Я еще слишком маленький для этого. Том в моем возрасте был, как сказал папа, «развит не по годам». Я, правда, не знаю, что это значит, наверное, что-то не очень хорошее. Я не хочу подражать брату, просто хочу, чтобы у нас было много общего.  
…  
23.04.2014 Мне кажется, что я влюбился. По-настоящему! Это так необычно, что-то чувствовать внутри. И сердце так быстро бьется, и хочется обнять его и прижаться всем телом, поцеловать. Жаль, что я не могу рассказать о своей любви ни ему, ни кому-то ещё.  
Я люблю Тома. Я люблю своего брата…

На этом записи в дневнике Билла обрывались. Он больше не мог писать о чувствах, которые терзали его…  
Вечером этого же дня Симона Каулитц решила навести порядок в шкафу любимого сыночка. В её руках, помимо тетрадок, оказался с виду ничем не примечательный блокнот. Но каким было его содержание! Женщина не могла поверить, в то, что её «маленький Билли» совсем сбился с пути. Тут же всё встало на свои места: и схожесть с девушкой, и частые визиты к Тому. Неужели уже больше года её сыночку мешает жить и нормально учиться безответная любовь к родному брату. Где-то в уголке материнского сердца теплилась кроха надежды, что Билл давно забыл об этой детской глупости. Но на душе было по-прежнему не спокойно. Предчувствие мучило Симону. Она решила ни о чём не говорить мужу. Ей нужно было ненавязчиво всё выяснить у Билла, но как это сделать? И нужно ли это делать?  
«Я точно навещу Билла, когда Том будет на работе», - подумала волнующаяся мама.

\- Дорогая, что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь очень грустной, - Йорг обнял жену за плечи.  
\- Нет-нет, я просто устала, - Симона положила блокнот обратно в шкаф Билла. – Вот, порядок навести решила, да заработалась немного.  
\- Уже поздно, а ты ещё даже не ужинала. Нельзя же так безответственно к себе относиться. Я завтра в рейс уезжаю, как же я тебя одну оставлю такую замученную?  
\- Всё в порядке. Правда, - зачем-то добавила женщина и медленными шагами побрела на кухню.

Мысли в её голове не давали покоя. Разве сможет она сегодня спокойно уснуть? И почему она не узнала о тайне Билла раньше? Почему ей не приходило в голову открыть дверцу и перебрать учебники и тетрадки своего сына? Она доверяла ему, доверяла так безгранично, надеялась, что он делится с ней всеми событиями, происходящими в жизни. А он скрыл главное. И вроде бы не было никакого обмана, но как теперь верить? Симона даже начала сомневаться в том, что Билл на самом деле заболел. Быть может, он просто хочет оставаться с Томом подольше? И как она до сих пор не догадалась, почему её сынок так рвётся в гости к брату, едва только наступят выходные! Кусочки мозаики в её голове складывались в единое целое. Образ идеального ребёнка рушился на глазах. Билл стал взрослым, и уже довольно давно, а матери всё еще хотелось носить его на ручках. Сидя за столом и держа в руках кружку уже остывшего чая, Симона пыталась собраться с силами для завтрашнего разговора. Наконец, допив остывший чай, женщина вымыла посуду, оставшуюся после ужина, сложила чистые тёплые вещи мужа в большую дорожную сумку и поставила её в коридоре. Ранним утром Йоргу нужно отправляться в рейс, и Симона снова окажется в одиночестве. Подумать только, муж, двое сыновей, а ей и словом не с кем обмолвиться вечерком. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы Билл больше времени проводил дома, помогал ей, но подростку уже давно было не до этого. Увы, дети вырастают всё раньше и раньше. Им уже не хочется лакомиться тёплым маминым пирогом и слушать папины истории о нелёгкой жизни. Ими движет желание быть взрослыми, а когда приходит понимание, что это на самом деле не так уж и «круто», что жизнь взрослого человека – далеко не сплошные развлечения и отсутствие всех запретов, уже слишком поздно. В мир беззаботного детства, если такое, конечно, было, двери закрыты раз и навсегда. Дети так спешат вырасти, а взрослые отдали бы многое, только бы на несколько мгновений вернуться в прошлое…

Полночи фрау Каулитц не могла заснуть, так сильно переживала за Билла, хоть и не знала всей правды. А если бы и знала, скорей всего, предпочла бы не верить. Задремала Симона только тогда, когда за окном забрезжил рассвет. Йорг укрыл жену тёплым одеялом и поцеловал в щёку на прощанье. По щеке женщины скатилась маленькая слезинка.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3

POV Tom

Утро понедельника, как же я тебя ненавижу! Ровно в шесть часов затрещал будильник. Не открывая глаза, я смахнул телефон на пол, а он так и продолжал трезвонить. Поднимаюсь с кровати, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Билла, который на этот звук никак не среагировал. Выключаю надоедливую пиликалку и слышу возню у себя за спиной. Всё-таки проснулся.

\- Том, ты уже уходишь? – Билл жалобно смотрит на меня.  
\- Мне нужно на работу. Спи, - укрываю грустного братика одеялом и иду на кухню.

Пока закипает чайник, умываюсь, чищу зубы. Выхожу из ванной и делаю себе быстрорастворимый кофе. Есть не хочется, перекушу что-нибудь на работе. Взбодрившись утренним напитком, я стал собираться. Мне приходится выходить из дома пораньше, чтобы успеть на нужный автобус. Вот так ирония – работаю в автосервисе, а своей машины нет. Я мог бы приобрести её, если бы откладывал деньги с каждой зарплаты, но зачем? Я езжу только в сервис, и мне дешевле и проще потратиться на автобус, чем обслуживать свою тачку. Вот я и на месте. На пятнадцать минут раньше, по-другому не получается. Если бы я садился на следующий автобус, то опаздывал бы на полчаса. А так я вполне успеваю переодеться в спецовку, завязать волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешались. Пока что новых машин нет. Достаю деньги из кармана куртки и вешаю её в шкафчик. Напротив автосервиса есть небольшой ларёк, где всегда можно купить вкусные пирожки. Я быстренько купил себе два: один с мясом, а другой с яблочным повидлом, и минералку без газа. К тому времени, как я вернулся, увидел опоздавшего сотрудника.

\- Георг, ты опять проспал? – хмуро посмотрел я на него. Должен же я исполнять свои обязанности. Но обижаться на приятеля, особенно когда нет работы, было бы глупо. – Да ладно, всё нормально, машин пока нет.

\- Каулитц, плохой из тебя командир, - хмыкнул Листинг.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Почему-то тебя до сих пор механиком не назначили, хоть ты и не хуже меня во всём разбираешься! – подколол его я.

\- Том, блин, не смешно уже. Если отпустят пораньше, зайдем в бар, выпьем по рюмке-другой? – предлагает Гео.  
\- Не сегодня, - слышу шаги в сторону гаража, возле которого мы стоим. – У меня брат заболел. Так что после работы я сразу домой.

\- Да что ты с ним носишься, как с маленьким, - ворчит Листинг, но я не успеваю ему ничего ответить, так как к нам подходит начальник автосервиса.

\- Доброе утро, ребята. Пора за работу, - Дэвид по-доброму улыбается. Сегодня у него отличное настроение, есть шанс попасть домой вовремя. Нехотя направляюсь к смотровой яме. Чёрт, сегодня всё-таки придется повозиться…  
Странно только, что Билл мне не позвонил за целый день. Обычно я нахожу в своем телефоне очень много пропущенных от брата, а сегодня мобильный молчал уже несколько часов. На перерыве я позвонил этому маленькому извращенцу, но трубку никто не брал. Наверное, увлекся какой-нибудь книжкой или фильмом, у меня этого добра много. А может, социальные сети затянули, сидит, сообщения в фейсбуке друзьям отправляет. И чего я так волнуюсь, не пойму? Как будто что-то произошло. Нехорошее у меня предчувствие…

POV Bill

Когда Том ушёл на работу, я решил ещё немного поспать. Разбудил меня неожиданный звонок в дверь. Вставая с постели, я мельком взглянул на часы. Одиннадцать с половиной утра. Настойчивый колокольчик над дверью всё ещё звенел. Я посмотрел в глазок. Мама. Как-то я не очень похож на больного. Я вернулся обратно в комнату, оделся, открыл шкаф и достал оттуда шарфик. Женский. Наверное, его забыла Рия, когда собирала свои вещи. Если честно, шарф был просто ужасный, ярко-розового цвета с маленькими красными сердечками. Я замотал горло, чтобы не было видно пятнышек-засосов, которые в порыве страсти оставил Том. Так, не думать об этом! И… в дверь до сих пор звонят. Ищу запасные ключи, а это опять время. Мама там, наверное, уже извелась вся. Найдя брелок, открываю дверь и притворно покашливаю, прикрывая рот рукой.

\- Доброе утро, мам, - стараюсь говорить хриплым голосом. Надеюсь, она не раскусит меня. – Я не хочу тебя заразить.

\- Сколько раз ты болел в детстве, а со мной всё хорошо было, - закрывает дверь. – Билл, пойдем в комнату, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, - неужели что-то случилось? Она увидела мои оценки за последнюю неделю? Хотя я не получал плохих отметок, значит, дело не в этом. Но в чём тогда?

\- Неужели это так срочно, что нельзя подождать, пока я поправлюсь? – даже предположить не могу, что и когда я успел натворить.

\- Нельзя, - мама присаживается на край кровати. Той самой кровати. Яркое видение не хочет покидать меня, и я встряхиваю головой. Хочется спрятаться, скрыться, убежать на край света, только не находиться в этом тягостном молчании. Мама, вздохнув, продолжает: - Я нашла твой личный дневник...  
И вот тогда я закашлялся по-настоящему.

\- Я так давно его вёл, уже и не помню, что там написано было. Неужели ты так расстроилась из-за того, что я разбил твою любимую вазу, и ты зря наказала тогда Тома? – предположил я.

\- Да какая ваза, Билли, я тогда сразу всё поняла, Том сам хотел тебя защитить! Вот о нём я и хотела с тобою поговорить.

\- А что с ним не так? – делаю совершенно невинные глазки.  
\- Это с тобой, сыночек, что-то не так. Я не читала весь твой дневник, он случайно открылся на последней странице, - не может быть. Если уж нашла, то читала всё!  
Твою ж налево, как я мог забыть?

\- А что было на последней странице? – пытаюсь изобразить удивление.  
\- А ты прочитай. Вслух, - подаёт мне блокнот. Куда же делась моя милая добрая мамочка? И почему на её месте строгая женщина? Медленно переворачиваю исписанные листы, с замиранием сердца доходя до главного.  
\- Двадцать третье апреля… - поверить не могу, это было в прошлом году. Но я понял это раньше, чем решился сделать запись. - Мне кажется, что я влюбился. – Чёрт, мне уже стыдно. - По-настоящему! – Как будто можно понарошку, блин. Я идиот. - Это так необычно, что-то чувствовать внутри. – Хорошо ещё, я не писал, что именно потом я почувствовал… с фотографиями Тома наедине. - И сердце так быстро бьется, и хочется обнять его и прижаться всем телом, поцеловать. Жаль, что я не могу рассказать о своей любви ни ему, ни кому-то ещё. – Тогда я не мог, а вчера решился. И я не жалею, что переспал с Томом. Я лишь жалею, что не могу влюбить его в себя. - Я люблю Тома. Я люблю своего брата… - вот если бы этой строчки не было, мама бы просто подумала бы, что я гей. Ага, просто. Но, может, она бы к этому спокойнее отнеслась, чем к такому?

\- И как всё это понимать? – спросила мама. – Билл, как тебе только в голову такое пришло?!  
\- Мам, это было давно. Я быстро понял, что мне нельзя быть с Томом. И это прошло. Поэтому я решил больше ничего не писать в дневнике… - соврал я.

\- Вот именно, тебе нельзя с ним быть. Он твой родной брат. И мой сын. Я не допущу, чтобы между вами возникли отношения, - поздно, мам, у нас уже всё было. Любви только не было…

\- У нас всё равно ничего не может сложиться, почему ты так переживаешь? – неужели она чувствует, что со мной что-то не так и сейчас? – Том с девушкой недавно расстался, скоро другую шл… спутницу жизни найдёт. А я уже нашёл, - нагло вру я. – И я не хочу встречаться с ним, - мама недоверчиво хмурится.

\- Познакомишь меня со своей девушкой? – она взволнованно гладит мою ладонь.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил я, думая о том, где мне взять прикрытие. В школе я, если можно так сказать, популярен: часть учащихся меня ненавидит, а другая часть просто обожает. В основном, девчонки. Но мне не хочется встречаться с ними без любви. А отношения «понарошку» ещё больше заставят сомневаться в моей ориентации. Эх, я даже не знаю, что мне теперь делать! – Только сначала мне нужно поправиться.

\- Это само собой, Билли, - я не очень люблю, когда мама так ласково меня называет, как маленького ребёнка. – Расскажи о ней. Давно вы вместе?

\- Мам, давай всё при встрече, хорошо? Мне сейчас трудно много говорить, извини, - я снова закашлялся. Надеюсь, я не переигрываю?

\- Прости, родной. Я так волнуюсь за тебя. Ты лучше полежи, отдохни, а я тебе сейчас горячего чаю с малиной сделаю.

\- Спасибо, мам, - ложусь в постель и заворачиваюсь в тёплое одеяло. Когда я остаюсь в комнате один, тут же хочу написать Тому сообщение и предупредить его, что мама у нас. Но телефон сел, а зарядку я забыл дома. Знал бы, что мама придёт, так попросил бы её принести устройство. У брата мобильник другой марки. Я никак не смогу с ним связаться, а ведь я уже так соскучился по его голосу. Такой бесполезный сейчас гаджет лежит около подушки, а я изучаю взглядом потолок. Болеть, даже не по-настоящему, совсем не весело. У меня нет температуры и кашля, моё горло в полном порядке, но у меня болит душа, ведь теперь, когда мама видела мой дневник, она мне больше не доверяет. Вроде бы я пытался ей доказать, что всё хорошо, но мама нас с Томом всегда насквозь видела, и тем не менее, она всё-всё прощала, закрывала глаза на далеко не отличные оценки, на мелкие шалости. Но сейчас всё стало намного сложнее. Каким я же тогда был глупым! Как же я хочу, чтобы этой записи не было!  
За своими грустными мыслями я и не заметил, как у меня на глазах появились слёзы. Да что же со мной такое творится? Любовь должна радость приносить, а я, как девчонка, хныкаю. Вытираю соленые капельки уголком одеялка. И именно в этот момент мама заходит в комнату.

\- Билл, что-то случилось? У тебя что-то болит? – ставит кружку с чаем на тумбочку и подходит ко мне.  
\- Да нет, у меня просто глаза слезятся, - швыркнув носом, ответил я.

Она трогает мой лоб и удивлённо произносит:  
\- Не похоже, чтобы у тебя была температура. - Ищет что-то в шкафчике, наверное, градусник, а я даже не знаю, есть ли от у Тома вообще. Не нашла, наверное. - Но чайку всё равно выпей, полезно, - я не сразу заметил, что мама захватила с кухни ещё и плошку. Пахнем малиной. Я и не знал, что у Тома есть варенье, он мне никогда не предлагал. Или это мама купила по дороге?  
Я медленно, маленькими глотками, чтоб не обжечься, пил чай с лимоном и понемногу ел варенье. Вкусное, такое ароматное и душистое. Словно я вернулся в беззаботное детство. Но это лишь иллюзия, те счастливые годы, когда меня все любили просто за то, что у меня добрые глазки и пухлые щёчки, ушли безвозвратно…

После маминого «лечения» у меня даже немного поднялось настроение. Но я совершенно не знал, чем мне заняться, спать не хотелось, а мама всё не уходила. Конечно, она не может меня одного оставить. Но мне уже не нужна ежесекундная опека. Или всё-таки нужна, иначе я снова натворю что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее? Эх, скорей бы Том пришёл, я уже не могу без него, одно дело, когда я дома, я держу себя в руках, нахожу себе занятия, в конце концов, те же самые уроки делаю. А сейчас я по закону жанра просто должен лежать, получать теплое питье и таблетки какие-нибудь, желательно поспать не много. Прошло, наверное, полчаса, а может, даже больше, и я не выдержал.

\- Мам, ты домой еще не собираешься? – поинтересовался я.  
\- Да пока нет, а ты меня, что, уже прогоняешь? – наверное, я её снова расстроил, но мне безумно хочется побыть одному.

\- Нет, мамуль, что ты, просто я хотел вздремнуть немного, но почему-то не получается, только закрою глаза, тут же открываю… Я уже привык один в комнате спать.

\- Ну ладно, сынок, ты тут выздоравливай, - мама чмокнула меня в щёку. – И постарайся не думать про Тома. Поверь, так будет лучше. Я вообще хотела его дождаться, но не буду мешать тебе, по телефону с ним поговорю.  
\- Надеюсь, не о моем дневнике? – я заволновался.

\- Нет, что ты… И ещё кое-что. Я всю ночь не спала, думала о тебе и Томе, я вас обоих очень люблю, правда. Но тебе лучше не приходить к нему так часто. У него своя взрослая жизнь, ты должен понять это и отпустить свои детские чувства…

Я уже не слушал, что мама мне пыталась сказать, в мыслях прокручивались её слова. Я не смогу не видеться с Томом так долго, пока он на работе, я уже по нему скучаю, хочу увидеть. Как только он придет, я кинусь к нему и буду обнимать. Крепко-крепко. Но еще так долго ждать!

Я не сразу понял, когда успела хлопнуть входная дверь. Я остался один в квартире. Мне удалось задремать, обнимая подушку, мокрую от слёз. Да, если б сейчас кто-то меня видел, точно бы посмеялся надо мной, но мне почему-то всё равно.

Разбудило меня ласковое прикосновение к моей щеке. Я открыл глаза и увидел Тома. Он сидел на постели и смотрел на меня. Чёрт, я же хотел его встретить, но уснул и даже не слышал, как он пришёл. Улыбаясь, я приподнялся на кровати и осторожно переместился к брату на колени. Как же с ним тепло и уютно. Так бы вечность сидел!

\- Привет, Том, - наконец, решил сказать я, а то наше молчание уже затянулось. – Как день прошёл? Много работы было?

\- Всё хорошо, Билли, с утра много было машин, мне тоже помогать пришлось, но ничего, мы с Георгом справились быстро, а после обеда я с кое-какими документами разбирался, Дэвид попросил помочь. Он, конечно, весь такой занятой, на встречу какую-то спешил. Ну, начальству можно, - усмехнулся Том. – А ты тут как денёк провёл? Не заскучал без меня?

\- Ещё как заскучал, - вздохнул я. Не знаю, говорить ему про неожиданный мамин визит или нет? Она же ему обещала позвонить.  
\- Ты хоть ел что-нибудь? Я тебе суп оставил в холодильнике, - Том гладил меня по голове. Я для него, наверное, как большой ребёнок. Ему б уже пора жену заводить и детишек. Хотя… я же не вынесу этого.

\- Не ел, мне не хочется, - кладу брату голову на плечо. Я Тома хочу, а не его супчики. – Я такое не люблю.  
\- Да ты даже не пробовал и холодильник-то не открывал, - он меня, словно открытую книгу, читает.

\- Ты прав, Том, - обвиваю руками его шею и трусь об неё носом. – Ты так долго не приходил, и я уснул, - неосознанно ерзаю на коленях брата.

\- А до этого ты что делал? – я смотрю ему прямо в глаза. Он такой серьёзный, взрослый, совсем не похожий на меня по характеру. А я наивный мальчик, который хочет его сейчас поцеловать. Ой, кажется, я на вопрос должен был ответить.

\- Ничего, лежал, смотрел в потолок. Я ж тебе самое главное не сказал, - я хитро прищурился. – Расскажу, если ты меня поцелуешь.

\- Билл, это нечестно, наглый ты провокатор! – касается губами моей щеки. – Всё, рассказывай.  
\- Мама приходила. Продолжение после нормального поцелуя, - да, я действительно наглый провокатор, но что ещё я могу сделать. Том прижимает меня к себе и целует в губы. Эти прекрасные мгновения заканчиваются так быстро, что я даже толком не успеваю насладиться любимым братом.

\- Ну, так что там? – спросил Том.  
\- В общем, около года назад я вёл личный дневник. – Брат смотрел на меня с удивлением. – Да, я знаю, это в какой-то степени глупо. В последней записи я признавался в том, что люблю тебя. Так вот, вчера наша заботливая мама вторгалась в мое личное пространство, точнее, делала в моём шкафу уборку. И оттуда вывалился этот несчастный блокнотик, и она его открыла. Говорит, что только на последней странице, но я почему-то не верю. Я еле выпутался. И ещё она с тобой о чём-то поговорить собиралась, но не дождалась твоего прихода. А самое ужасное, Том, это то, что мама не хочет, чтобы я к тебе приходил каждые выходные, а я к этому так привык. Теперь она мне уже не доверяет. Я был таким идиотом, да и сейчас, наверное, не лучше, но прости меня за это, - выговорившись, я тяжело вздохнул.

\- Билл, ты не виноват, многие подростки ведут дневники, в этом ничего криминального нет, они записывают туда мысли, которые не могут сказать вслух или отправить друзьям в сообщении. Это как маленький мирок, в котором хочется спрятаться. У меня тоже был дневник, хотя там не было ничего такого написано, в основном о музыке и о девушках. А потом началась серьёзная жизнь, было уже не до этого. Где-то и мой дневничок лежит, но я, видимо, его очень хорошо спрятал, сам найти не могу, кто-то другой не отыщет тем более.

Я был очень удивлён, мне бы и в голову не пришло, что Том тоже мог вести личные записи, я бы хотел их почитать, интересно же, каким он был в моём возрасте, я ведь того времени практически не помню. Да и что я тогда еще понимал? Мне даже в школу нравилось ходить, только на уроках очень не хватало Тома. Порою я даже жалел, что мы с ним не одного возраста, да и сейчас жалею. Вот родились бы мы с ним в один и тот же день и год, росли бы вместе, были бы ещё ближе друг к другу. Учились бы в одном классе, потом в одном институте, работали бы вдвоём. Я бы постоянно был рядом, и в один прекрасный день у нас бы много что-то получиться. А сейчас я даже не знаю, что между нами происходит. И происходит ли?

\- Том, я и не знал! Ты удивительный, я тебе постоянно узнаю что-то новое. – Ну почему я родился на десять лет позже своего идеала? Несправедливость… - Эх, и почему у нас такая большая разница в возрасте?

\- Жизнь такая, Билл, не всё выходит так, как хочется, - терпеливо объясняет мне брат уже в который раз. – В какой-то мере я понимаю маму, она хочет для нас только добра. Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы между моими детьми был инцест.  
\- Том, я и сам всё понимаю. Но если этого не должно быть, то почему так получается? Почему я тебя выбрал? Я же не мог просто взять и решить ни с того, ни с сего: «а не влюбиться ли мне в брата?». Невозможно приказать себе любить или не любить кого-то. А если возможно, то это уже не любовь, а что-то другое. Ты ведь не испытывал к Рие искренних чувств, правда?

\- Нет… Но я это понял только когда мы стали часто ругаться, расходиться, я увидел её настоящую и осознал, что она не является той девушкой, с которой бы я хотел провести всю свою жизнь, создать семью и воспитывать детей. Я вообще не уверен, что предназначен для семьи. Это ответственность, и уже трудно будет что-то изменить. И мой тебе совет: если надумаешь жениться, сделай это как можно позже.

\- Вряд ли это произойдет, Том… Ты мне нужен. Я каждый день с тобой видеться хочу, но так не получается, а когда кончится эта неделя, то я вернусь домой, и не буду к тебе приходить больше, - мне было так грустно понимать, что скоро все мои надежды рухнут, словно карточный домик.

\- Но тебе не обязательно видеться со мной именно у меня дома. Я могу приходить к тебе, мы можем гулять вместе, в чём проблема-то? – Том меня, кажется, не понимает!

\- Я хочу наедине с тобой быть, разве мы можем с тобой на откровенные темы говорить, сидя на лавочке в парке? Разве я могу устроиться поудобнее на твоих коленях и обнять тебя? Нет. А всё потому, что мы живём в Германии.

\- Билл… успокойся! – кажется, я уже достал брата. Он меня скоро сам домой отвезёт и маме скажет, чтоб меня не отпускала никуда. – Ты можешь не говорить об этом? То, что у нас было, не должно больше повториться. Этого вообще не должно быть. Особенно теперь, когда мама узнала о том, что ты писал в своем блокнотике про меня… Она перестала тебе всецело доверять. Давай раз и навсегда поставим точку. Ты можешь любить меня, восхищаться мной, мечтать обо мне – этого тебе никто не запретит. Но провоцировать меня и жаловаться на то, что братья не могут быть любовниками – это уже перебор, извини. Ты очень мне дорог, я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но я не собираюсь больше воплощать твои извращённые мечты в жизнь. Не скрою, мне было хорошо с тобой, но секс – это не любовь. И я больше не позволю себе так сорваться. У тебя впереди целая жизнь, не ломай её, пожалуйста, из-за меня. Когда ты окончишь школу, поступишь куда-то учиться, познакомишься с новыми людьми, то поймешь, что мир не сходится только на одном человеке, мир не крутится вокруг меня. И ты обязательно встретишь кого-то, кто подходит тебе. Кто будет тебя любить. Я не говорю, что тебе нужно искать себе пару, может быть, вы вообще случайно познакомитесь, и пройдет много лет, прежде чем это произойдет. Нельзя исключать такой вариант, что ты не станешь обременять свою жизнь отношениями. Может, у тебя такая карьера будет, что и думать забудешь про все эти заморочки. Я ничего не могу знать наверняка, лишь в одном я уверен, маленький мой глупенький братик, впереди длинная жизнь, и тебе не нужно быть привязанным ко мне на все сто процентов. Знаешь, я думаю, что мама всё-таки права. Тебе не нужно ко мне приходить, но если ты хочешь, мы будем видеться. Хоть каждый день. Хочешь, как-нибудь на работу тебя возьму? – я мрачнел с каждым словом, которым Том резал меня без ножа. Но вдруг я зацепился за маленькую ниточку надежды…

\- Я обязательно приду на твою работу. А еще я бы хотел узнать больше о колледже, в котором ты учился. Я тоже буду туда поступать, - раньше я над этим всерьёз не думал, но, наверное, уже пора.

\- Билл, ты смеешься? Как можно тебя представить, ковыряющимся в железках? На самом деле, это не так уж и легко, как ты думаешь, не думаю, что ты потянешь. Нет, мой брат не должен повторить моих ошибок. Тебе стоило бы найти любимое дело, которое будет приносить тебе радость. Вот чем ты любишь заниматься? Может, что-то творческое тебе подойдет? Ты подумай об этом, хорошо?

\- Ладно, - мне хочется сейчас задумываться о будущем. Мне просто нужно быть рядом с Томом, неважно как. Я на всё пойду, знать бы только, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы мы с ним были по-настоящему близки. Не только по крови. Я становлюсь одержим своей привязанностью к брату, похоже, его это пугает, но не меня. Я не представляю, как теперь мне возвращаться домой, делать вид, что всё у меня хорошо, как знакомить маму с девушкой, которой даже в природе не существует. Об этом тоже надо с Томом поговорить, но так не хочется эту тему поднимать. – Том, я еще кое-что забыл тебе рассказать.

\- Что еще у тебя стряслось-то? – забеспокоился брат.  
\- Чтобы мама успокоилась, я пообещал ей, что познакомлю её со своей девушкой, но вся проблема в том, что у меня нет никакой девушки, да и не предвидится, а встречаться для прикрытия я не могу. Что мне делать?

\- Не думаю, что у меня есть знакомые девки твоего возраста, - пожал плечами Том. – Но у нас ещё есть время придумать что-нибудь.

\- Том, спасибо тебе, я знал, что ты меня поймёшь, - обнимаю брата и целую в щёку. Вроде бы мы обо всём поговорили.  
\- Надеюсь, это всё? – я кивнул. – А теперь марш на кухню, я зря, что ли, готовил суп? Пора ужинать!


	4. Chapter 4

Часть 4

Уже дома, отдохнув и собравшись с мыслями, Симона начала понимать, что допустила серьёзную ошибку, вновь оставив Билла наедине с Томом. Даже если старший и не смотрит в сторону младшего, их привязанность друг к другу выглядит несколько пугающе. Что будет, если Том в один прекрасный день захочет жениться и завести детей? Для Билла, с его-то постоянным желанием находиться рядом с Томом, это бы стало ударом. А может быть, старший не стремится завести собственную семью, потому что и сам привязан к своему брату? Не представляет своей жизни без практически еженедельных визитов Билла. Но можно ли запретить братьям видеться? Разумно ли это по отношению к подростку, которому так не хватает общения, дружбы? Одноклассники Билла не любят, учителя тоже не в восторге. Может быть, стоит что-то поменять в жизни запутавшегося в себе парнишки? Об этом всерьёз задумалась фрау Каулитц, уже жалея о том, что сгоряча кинулась читать нотации сыну. Всё можно было решить по-другому…

Трудно ли попасть в частную школу в Берлине? Да, нелегко, но всё же. И дети там заняты практически целый день, и у них нет времени на глупые, по мнению родителей, страдания. И, конечно же, помимо учёбы, там есть много разных кружков по интересам, да и общение со сверстниками – это же так замечательно! Но только не для младшего Каулитца. Вот только мнение Билла никто спрашивать не собирался. Женщина дождалась с работы мужа и решила поговорить с ним об этом. Йорг никогда особо не вникал в учёбу сына, вечно пребывая в разъездах, видел он своего ребёнка довольно редко, учитывая то, что Билл почти все выходные пропадал у Тома. Симона жаловалась на то, что Билл совсем не прилагает стараний, хотя мог бы учиться намного лучше, но есть возможность дать ребёнку хорошее образование, чтобы он смог вырваться из маленького городка в огромный Берлин, где столько новых возможностей. Женщина была уверена, что поступает правильно, как любая мать, она волновалась за своего сыночка и хотела решить все проблемы разом. Только вот спросить у Билла, а надо ли решать за него эти проблемы, ей и в голову не пришло…

POV Bill

Целую неделю я провёл вместе с Томом. Я решил не действовать ему на нервы своими заигрываниями, которые на него всё равно больше не действуют. Пытался вести себя, как все нормальные братья. Тома это, конечно, устраивало. Он всё так же обо мне заботился, развлекал меня, как маленького ребёнка, не понимая, что я уже не кроха и мне нужно совсем другое внимание. Но я был рад и этим дням вместе с братом. В воскресенье вечером я узнал, что ему на самом деле было нелегко находиться рядом со мной, выслушал кучу извинений за то, что всё так вышло. Да только не нужно было мне никаких извинений, лично для меня Том не сделал ничего плохого. Он снова убеждал меня, что это не любовь, а привязанность, которая рано или поздно пройдет. А может, я не хочу, чтобы это чувство проходило? Я не понимаю, почему Том так переживает? Всё равно никто не узнает. Я же не собираюсь выходить на улицу в майке с надписью «я сплю с братом».

Но надо было возвращаться домой, хоть мне этого совсем и не хотелось. Том меня до самых дверей проводил. Я так хотел его на прощание обнять, но побоялся, что нас кто-нибудь увидит. Даже мама могла из окна выглянуть. Чёрт, а я ведь так и не придумал, где мне взять «девушку». Брат говорил, что у одного из его коллег есть младшая сестра, но она в другом городе. Если действительно потребуется, то можно и договориться. Но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывает мне, что вряд ли это будет нужно. Стучусь в двери, так как своих ключей у меня с собой нет, я оставил их дома в прихожей. Совсем я забывчивый стал, рассеянный. И уроки на завтра я, конечно же, не сделал.

\- Привет, мам, - произношу я, заходя в комнату, кидаю свою сумку на пол и открываю дневник. Надо чем-то заняться. Хотя бы расписание заполнить. Так, где моя ручка? А, вот же она, лежала прямо у меня перед носом, а я не заметил.

\- Билл, нам нужно поговорить, - меня эта фраза в последнее время очень пугает. От волнения начинаю грызть колпачок.

\- Что я опять успел натворить? – поворачиваюсь к маме и смотрю на нее глазами невинного ангела.  
\- Ничего, сынок, дело не в этом. Мы с твоим папой подумали и решили, что тебе было бы лучше учиться в Берлине, - что?! Кто сказал, что мне будет там лучше? А как же Том? – Завтра заберем документы из школы и повезём тебя в столицу. Ты только представь, сколько возможностей у тебя будет. Мы не хотим, чтобы ты устроил свою жизнь так же, как Том.

\- Вы… вы что, шутите? Туда нереально попасть в середине октября! – нет, это всё какая-то неудачная шутка. – И почему вы думаете, что я бы хотел туда попасть? Я, один в чужом, большом городе! Да я дальше Лейпцига нигде толком и не бывал!

\- Всё возможно, когда есть деньги. Я начала их откладывать ещё до твоего рождения, так и знала, что когда-нибудь понадобятся, - мама говорила так уверенно, и если бы не обстоятельства, я бы даже поверил в то, что это всё ради моего же блага. – Один ты там точно не будешь, там много детей, таких же, как и ты, они все хотят выучиться и занять достойное место в этой жизни, - женщина стала гладить меня по голове. Но я аккуратно отстранил её теплую руку.

\- Мам, это из-за Тома, да? – прямо спросил я. Она промолчала. – Мам, я же тебе всё объяснил. Почему ты не можешь мне поверить?

\- Я тебе верю, но и ты меня пойми, я за тебя очень переживаю и не хочу, чтобы ты делал глупости, - хорошо сказано, но мы с Томом уже их сделали. И я был бы не прочь сделать их ещё раз…

\- Я обязательно что-нибудь натворю, и меня оттуда выгонят, - я невесело улыбнулся. Нет, я не смогу так поступить, ведь родители действительно желают мне добра. Только вот понятия о хорошем и о плохом у нас совершенно разные. Я ведь даже не попрощался с Томом. Я не увижу его очень долго. Хотя, когда мне будет восемнадцать, я уже сам смогу решать для себя, учиться мне там или нет. Но вот в чём подвох: у меня день рождения первого сентября. И один год я просто теряю. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Вспомнив о своем мобильнике, я поставил его на зарядку и включил. Стал писать брату сообщение.

«Том, меня хотят отправить в Берлин. Что мне делать?»  
Я ждал ответа, но его очень долго не было. Наверное, Том чем-то занят, и ему не до меня. А на что я надеялся? Что он будет отговаривать родителей отправлять меня на учёбу в другой город? Он же только рад будет, что я не буду лезть к нему со своими чувствами, которые ему совершенно не нужны.

Я уже ушёл в свою комнату и собирался готовиться ко сну, как вдруг раздался телефонный звонок. Я сразу же принял вызов. Услышать голос Тома сейчас было так важно для меня.

\- Билл, это правда? – волнуясь, спросил брат. – Они точно всё решили? – надо было Тома в Берлин отправить учиться в своё время, тогда бы мы не были так сильно привязаны друг к другу. И кто бы мог подумать, что всё будет именно так?

\- Да, ты и сам знаешь, что родителей трудно в чём-либо переубедить, они ведь всегда знают, «как лучше».  
\- Это так. Мама была против моего поступления в колледж, а папа, наоборот, поддержал. Я ему даже грузовик чинил несколько раз, - стал вспоминать Том. – Билли, а может, это не так уж и плохо, у тебя ведь начнётся новая жизнь!

\- Зачем она мне? Меня и старая жизнь вполне устраивала. Как же я там буду без тебя столько времени? Это не неделя, не месяц! Три года мне там мучиться!

\- Не мучиться, а получать образование. Тебе некогда будет забивать голову ненужными мыслями, ты будешь хорошо учиться, я ведь знаю, что способный, просто порой бываешь ленивым и думаешь совсем не об учебниках и тетрадках.

\- И ты против меня… - вздохнул я.  
\- Билл, ты потом родителям еще спасибо скажешь. А мы с тобой обязательно будем видеться на каникулах, например.

\- Ты думаешь, что у меня получится каждый раз ездить домой? Да и вообще там, наверное, всё по-другому устроено, каждый день какие-то кружки, у детей нет свободного времени. Еще и на каникулы проект зададут. В общем, летом только увидимся, наверное.

\- Нельзя быть таким пессимистом, братишка. Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло! Я всегда мечтал в другой город вырваться, но не сложилось.

\- Так сейчас-то тебе что мешает? – не мог понять я. – Работа держит?  
\- Я привык к такой жизни. Уже поздно что-либо менять, - нет, я не верю ни единому слову. Проще жить, ничего не меняя, но от этого никому не будет лучше.

\- А ты попробуй! Подумай над моими словами. Не считай, что я маленький глупый мальчик, который совсем ничего о жизни не знает. Хоть мы и братья, мы с тобой такие разные! – произнёс я и добавил шёпотом: - Но это не мешает мне тебя любить…

\- Билл! Надеюсь, через три года ты станешь другим человеком. Перестань делать меня своим идолом. Увидимся на твоём выпускном, братик, - Том положил трубку. Похоже, я его действительно вывел из себя. Вместо того чтобы выспаться, я полночи обнимал подушку и тихо всхлипывал… Том прав: я сделал его своей мечтой…

POV Tom

Надо же было такому случиться практически одновременно! Билл признается мне в чувствах. В тот же день мама находит его дневник. Если бы она сделала это чуть раньше, ничего бы не произошло. Брат отправился бы учиться в другой город без видимых на то причин, а я бы ничего не знал. И, может быть, его чувства ко мне остались бы в прошлом, и никому, кроме мамы, не было бы известно о них? А теперь Биллу есть что вспомнить, и он цепляется за это, за то, что нам было хорошо вместе. Я не стану отрицать, что мне понравилось, но с каждым днём мне было всё невыносимее находиться рядом с Биллом и понимать, что он мечтает, чтобы так было всегда. Но так быть не должно! Но слышать то, что я хотел до него донести, Билл не собирался. Он уперся, как маленький ребёнок, что ему больше никто не нужен. Он жизни-то толком не знает, дальше нашего небольшого городка нигде не бывал. Только как-то раз с классом в Магдебург съездил на экскурсию, и то вряд ли он это помнит, тогда ему лет шесть было…

Ему будет тяжело без меня, но кто сказал, что со мной будет легче? Каждый день видеть объект своих запретных желаний и знать, что он никогда не будет любить тебя. Я бы на его месте не выдержал уже давно. Или признался бы сразу, или бы вообще постарался заглушить неправильное чувство. Я уверен, это возможно, а Билл наоборот подпитывает свои мечты ложными надеждами. Я и сам виноват, слишком сильно привязал его к себе, как только появился младший братик, я носился с ним, как со своим ребёнком, часто забивал на свои дела, когда Билл хотел, чтобы я посидел с ним, почитал сказку на ночь. Мы слишком часто спали на одной кровати, обнимались, прижимались друг к другу. Но почему-то у меня никаких пошлых мыслей от этого не возникало. Но обратно ничего не вернуть. Билл не понимает, что между нами не должно быть отношений.

Конечно, я буду скучать по брату, ведь мы очень много времени проводили вместе. Но я уверен, через три года всё изменится. Биллу нужно время, чтобы попрощаться не совсем детскими грёзами, а мне, чтобы привыкнуть к свободе. Может быть, он действительно прав и мне нужно что-то изменить в этой жизни. Или вообще – абсолютно всё. Только с чего же мне начать? Даже не знаю. Завтра опять на работу. Не сказать, что она мне не нравится, но и удовольствия от копания в железках я не получаю. Если мы с Георгом ничем не заняты, у нас есть время поговорить, шутливо поиздеваться друг над другом, а иногда даже над Дэвидом, если у него хорошее настроение. Но обычно дни в автосервисе довольно скучны и однообразны. Каждый следующий день практически точная копия предыдущего. Это надоедает. Но я ничего больше не умею, кроме как ремонтировать машины. Нет, я ещё могу играть на гитаре, но разве сейчас реально без денег пробиться в шоу-бизнес? Можно, конечно, попробовать, но кто потом меня возьмет обратно в автосервис, если у меня ничего не получится? Дэвид вряд ли захочет принимать назад такого горе-сотрудника!

***

Семья Каулитцев в последнее время редко собиралась вместе. Но сейчас и Симона, и Йорг, и Том – все провожали Билла на поезд. Парень с обречённым взглядом смотрел на рельсы. Ему так хотелось вернуться домой, он бы, наверное, даже в школу ходил с радостью, только бы остаться там, где остаётся сейчас его сердце. Но Биллу выбора никто не предоставлял. Вдалеке загудел и загрохотал поезд.

Родители обняли сына на прощанье. Мать поцеловала так быстро выросшего ребёнка в носик. Отойдя от них, Билл кинулся к брату и прижался всем телом, вздрагивая от непрошеных слёз.

\- Том, я буду скучать по тебе… - тихо произнёс он, вцепившись в безразмерную футболку. – А ты?  
\- Конечно. Ты справишься, Билл. Прости за вчерашний разговор…  
\- Всё в порядке, - прозрачная капелька скатилась по щеке.  
\- Билл, пора, - отец мягко берёт сына за плечо. До последнего братья смотрят друг на друга. И младший одними губами шепчет «я люблю тебя». Никто не услышит. Никто не узнает. И только старший поймёт всё без слов.

Из окна Билл видит, как ему машут рукой, и он неуверенно машет рукой в ответ. Поезд тронулся, и через несколько секунд уже не видно было ни родителей, ни Тома. Каулитц уселся на край нижней полки, достал из огромной тяжёлой сумки свой полностью заряженный плеер и включил первую попавшуюся песню. Как назло, включалась только грустная музыка. Всю дорогу, которая заняла немногим больше часа, Билл смотрел в одну точку. За окном мелькали деревья с желтеющей листвой, здания, станции... Всё это сливалось в одну большую пёструю панораму, проносившуюся мимо пассажиров. Но на самом деле, конечно же, деревья и дома оставались на своих местах, лишь продолжал свой путь поезд…


	5. Chapter 5

Часть 5

Что может измениться за каких-то три года? Всё или ничего? Много это или мало? Для кого-то – мгновение, а для кого-то – целая жизнь.

Ученики тринадцатого класса, успешно сдавшие нелёгкие экзамены, находились в предвкушении выпускного вечера. Это одно из главных событий в их жизни, которое они запомнят навсегда, прощаясь с детством и вступая во взрослую жизнь. После веселого праздника вновь наступят тревожные дни: выбор вуза, поступление, знакомство с новым коллективом и порядками. Новая страница в судьбе.

Но некоторых ребят почти не волновало будущее. Среди этой группки, отделившейся от основной массы, был и Билл Каулитц.

С первого дня в новой школе он не стремился заводить знакомства, и дети не спешили принимать новенького в свой круг. Первый месяц был самым тяжёлым: другие учителя, строгие требования. Более-менее освоившись, Билл стал принимать участие в творческой деятельности, а не просто отсиживаться в своей маленькой комнатке, которую он поначалу делил с неразговорчивым соседом. Записывался во всевозможные кружки, только бы не оставалось времени на мучительные мысли. Сразу после уроков теперь уже прилежный ученик Каулитц выполнял часть домашних заданий и отправлялся на дополнительные предметы. Музыка, рисование, углубленное изучение английского языка. Лишь бы только не вспоминать, что в родном городе остался любимый брат. Билл всеми силами пытался забыть его, но цель так и не была достигнута. Ставя себе определённую задачу, всегда помнишь её. «Забыть» - изначально неверное решение.

Он намеренно не пытался связаться с Томом и ничего не знал о его жизни, которая менялась в совершенно неожиданную сторону. Билл делал то, что от него хотели родители, - учился и не забивал себе голову. И лишь иногда, если не получалось сразу уснуть после загруженного дня, парень предавался воспоминаниями. Они становились более туманными, размытыми, словно прошлое просматривалось через грязное стекло, но исчезнуть никак не могли.

Даже на каникулах Биллу не хотелось возвращаться домой. Он потихоньку приходил в себя, общался с другими ребятами и даже сумел завести друзей. Никто не издевался над ним, как в прежней школе, детям было просто не до этого. Правда, близкое общение сложилось у него только с двумя парнями и одной девушкой. Это были творческие ученики, с которыми Билл ходил в музыкальный кружок. Через несколько месяцев им пришло в голову создать свою группу под названием «Цветы Берлина». Билл сам составлял тексты песен и исполнял их на школьных концертах, а его друзья играли на музыкальных инструментах. Из-за музыки свободного времени на изобразительное искусство уже не было, и Каулитцу пришлось бросить этот кружок. Свои же душевные терзания начинающий исполнитель старался вложить в стихи, немногие из которых становились песнями. Большую же часть набросков парень считал слишком личными и хотел бы показать их лишь одному человеку.

Как правило, у любой группы, пусть даже неизвестной за пределами учебного заведения, рано или поздно появляются поклонники. Девчонкам нравился голос Билла, его стиль и даже макияж. Парни же относились к Каулитцу настороженно, но открытых конфликтов не провоцировали. На переменах на парте Билла появлялись записки от одноклассниц и даже от старшеклассниц! Вот только интереса эти наивные признания для парня не представляли совершенно. Однако не обошла стороною и зависть к счастливым парочкам, которые ходили за ручку по школе и обнимались посреди коридора, не обращая внимания на недовольных преподавателей, с блаженными улыбками на лице получающие замечания в дневник. Но как можно выбрать одну девочку, при этом обидев других, если у самого сердце бьется быстрее лишь от имени Том?..

Долгое время Билл даже не задумывался, что сможет впустить кого-то в свое сердце.  
В жизни Тома тоже не обошлось без перемен. Проводив Билла на поезд, он еще не понимал, как ему будет не хватать брата. Его еженедельные визиты были чем-то само собой разумеющимся, а теперь суббота и воскресенье стали обычными днями, в которые просто не нужно идти на работу и можно как следует выспаться да выпить кружку-другую отменного немецкого пива. Но не такого скучного и обыденного существования хотел для себя Том. Он с каждым днем всё сильнее осознавал, как тяжело быть одиноким. Девушки в его квартире появлялись нечасто, и дольше, чем на ночь, не задерживались. Так прошло несколько месяцев, и за всё это время братья ни разу не позвонили друг другу. Том не хотел давать младшенькому ложных надежд, хоть и понимал, как нелегко приходится Биллу вдали от дома. Однако его удивило, что Билл ни разу не приехал ни на выходных или праздниках, но это еще можно было понять, ни на каникулах…

Тридцать первое декабря. В этот день, такой непривычно-одинокий, Тому вспомнилась примета «Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь». Неужели он действительно будет жить в этом маленьком мирке и не пытаться впустить кого-то в него больше, чем на одну ночь? Разделить с кем-то не только постель, но и всю свою жизнь? Каулитц-старший понимал, что ходит по замкнутому кругу. И, конечно же, скучает по родному брату. Он не сразу осознал в полной мере, как ему не хватает тех замечательных уикендов вместе с Биллом. Только с ним он мог поделиться своим теплом и заботой в полной мере, да, как видно, перестарался. Ему не хотелось повторения истории, не хотелось, чтобы кто-то привязался к нему и сделал смыслом своей жизни. В его голове уже давно крутилась одна отличная идея, которая могла бы всё изменить, но он никак не решался вернуться к тому, от чего отказался десять лет назад. Теперь же терять было нечего. Вся та иллюзия семейной идиллии была разрушена до основания…

Вечером к Тому пришли друзья. Первым в двери позвонил Густав, а спустя полчаса подтянулся и Георг. Парни разговорились, выпили немного и включили телевизор. Шёл праздничный концерт. Ярко накрашенная певица что-то пищала про мечту, к которой нужно стремиться несмотря ни на что.

\- А о чём вы мечтали в детстве? – словно вскользь заговорил Том. – Я, например, гитаристом стать хотел, - бросил взгляд на музыкальный инструмент, одиноко стоящий в углу.

\- Да ладно?! – удивился Георг. – У меня ведь тоже такие мысли были. Я даже в музыкальное училище поступил, только меня оттуда выгнали, так как платить нечем было за обучение. А «друзья» вместо того чтобы меня поддержать, посмеялись над моим увлечением. А потом я выучился на автомеханика, сменил не одно место работы, и, наконец, пришел в этот сервис. Здесь мне больше всего понравилось, и я решил, что останусь тут надолго. Только вот каждый день меня не покидает чувство, что я сделал неправильный выбор в своей жизни. Подумать только, мне скоро тридцать, а я только и могу, что ковыряться в двигателях. Ни семьи, ни любимого дела…

\- Ты как будто мысли мои прочитал, - Том был потрясён историей жизни своего коллеги и жалел, что не заговорил с ним на эту тему раньше. – Только я не хотел семью покидать и братишку. А осенью его учиться отправили в Берлин. Так одиноко сразу стало. А ведь он ни разу не вспомнил обо мне… - жаловался Каулитц. Рассказать всей правды Том, конечно же, не мог, а если бы даже и мог, то не стал бы этого делать. – Кажется, последние десять лет я потерял впустую. Знаете, есть такое выражение «как новый год встретишь, так его и проведёшь»? - озвучил он мысль, весь день вертевшуюся у него в голове. - А я не хочу, чтобы он прошёл так. И вся жизнь, чёрт возьми, тоже, проносится мимо.

\- А я вас понимаю, ребят, - подал вдруг голос Густав. Обычно он был неразговорчив и предпочитал слушать, но сейчас Шеффер просто не мог промолчать. – Я ведь с детства мечтал на барабанах играть! Едва только научился ложку держать, как сразу принялся стучать ею по столу, так мама рассказывала. В школе у меня были вечно поломанные карандаши и ручки. Я был таким шумным! Только вот потом по настоянию родителей пришлось поступать совсем не туда, куда хочется. Я был человеком, который тяжело сходится с людьми, и случилось ужасное - меня сильно избили, я долго лежал в больнице, вы это знаете, но вряд ли поймёте, насколько это тяжело. Год ушел у меня на то, чтобы восстановить свое здоровье. К счастью, я не потерял возможности в свободное время заниматься музыкой, но мне нужна была работа. У всех нас свое грустное «не сложилось», - подвёл итоги Густав. – Но, - он сделал многозначительную паузу. – Может быть, ещё не поздно это исправить? Мы можем объединить свои усилия, вспомнить то, что давно забыто, и начать с чистого листа!

\- А что, я полностью с этим согласен! – воскликнул Георг. Том, подумав немного, тоже присоединился к решению друзей. Каулитц глянул на часы и понял, что новый год уже через несколько минут. Наполнив бокалы игристым шампанским, друзья стали с нетерпением дожидаться наступления 2016 года…

Раздался бой курантов. Ровно в полночь каждый загадал желание, которое непременно должно сбыться. Стук хрусталя и улыбки на лицах друзей.

«Хочу, чтобы у Билла всё было хорошо. А у меня и так всё образуется!» - подумал Том и поднёс к губам бокал.  
В свободное время друзья собирались в гараже у Густава и пытались играть вместе музыку. Вначале получалось не очень, так как сказалось долгое отсутствие практики, но постепенно парни настроились на серьёзную работу. Вот только была одна проблема, у начинающей группы, пока не имеющей названия, не было вокалиста. Каждый из участников по очереди пытался петь, но им больше нравилось играть на музыкальных инструментах.

Накопив денег и сложившись, ребята смогли приобрести какое-никакое, но всё-таки оборудование, и стали записывать мелодии, которые хорошо получались. Материала было много, но не хватало голоса, который бы придал музыке особенное звучание. Около года ушло у «гаражной» группы на то, чтобы записать множество и выбрать всего двенадцать песен, каждый исполнял по четыре, так как парни не смогли определиться, чей голос им подходит больше всего. Тексты же в основном писал Том, он был идейным и творческим вдохновителем, а Густав и Георг были больше склонны к музыкальным аранжировкам и экспериментам со звучанием.

Группа «Devils Straße» выпустила свой первый, неофициальный альбом под одноименным названием. Всемирной известности им это не принесло, но появились люди, которые заинтересовались музыкой трёх целеустремлённых парней и старались поддержать их. Первая и самая важная песня из этого альбома, «Das Verbot von der Liebe» («Запрет на любовь») не подарила троице популярность, но благодаря этой песне Том перестал так часто думать, а как там его братик? Жизнь понемногу налаживалась, работа не была в тягость, а свободное время было посвящено любимому делу. Спустя два долгих года труды парней были вознаграждены. Их заметила, как они тогда верили, перспективная звукозаписывающая компания и предложила сотрудничество. Ребята, не раздумывая, подписали контракт и отказались от своей основной работы, чтобы осуществить свою настоящую мечту. И уже ничто не могло их остановить…

У группы стали появляться поклонницы, чем Том и пользовался время от времени. Но влюбляться в одну из девушек, готовых отдать ему свое сердце, да и не только сердце, парень не спешил, да и не входило это в его планы.

Казалось, что Каулитцы навсегда отдалились друг от друга, у братьев началась своя жизнь, но так ли это было на самом деле?

POV Bill

«Увидимся на твоем выпускном, братик.»

Сколько раз я прокручивал эту фразу в своей голове – не сосчитать. Каждый раз, когда у меня находилось время подумать о Томе, что в последнее время случалось всё реже и реже, я вспоминал наш последний телефонный разговор. О нашем кратком прощании, когда я плакал от отчаяния, я предпочитал не думать. Брат ни разу не пытался со мной связаться, не говоря уж о том, что вполне мог бы приехать. Я не хотел звонить ему и писать, как делал это раньше, мне нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к жизни без него, а наше общение на расстоянии выбивало бы меня из колеи. Первое время было действительно тяжко, но потом я привык, учёба оказалось не такой скучной, как я думал, а даже интересной, и если бы меня отправили в эту школу с первого класса, сейчас всё было бы совсем по-другому. Том был для меня далёким воспоминанием, но я не мог забыть о нём навсегда. Влюбиться в кого-то так же сильно, как в Тома, для меня было немыслимо. Только через почти два года я смог прийти в себя и почувствовать себя независимым. Меня спасала только музыка.

Отношения у меня были, но недолгие, с девушкой из параллельного класса. У нас с ней были похожие интересы, одни и те же любимые группы, и мы проводили много времени вместе. Вначале как друзья, а потом я заметил, что она проявляет ко мне симпатию. Именно симпатию, а не просто желание встречаться с популярным учеником. Наши чувства развивались медленно, я долго не решался её поцеловать, боясь забыть вкус губ Тома, и она сама сделала первый шаг. Я был таким застенчивым и неуверенным! Грета подумала, что я даже ни с кем не целовался. Хорошо, что она не знала правды. Я не говорил ей о своей личной жизни, а она ничего не рассказывала мне о своей, в этом не было необходимости. Мы не спешили взрослеть, нам просто было хорошо вместе. Конечно, со мной приходилось непросто, часто я был занят уроками и дополнительными, но мы помогали друг другу во всём. Но я не видел нашего будущего.

На моё восемнадцатилетие мы сбежали со скучного школьного мероприятия и, закрывшись в моей комнатке, с которой съехал мой так и не ставший другом сосед, предались нахлынувшей на нас страсти. Я не понимаю до сих пор, что на меня нашло, возможно, подсознательно я всё ещё хотел Тома, но телу было уже все равно. Нельзя сказать, что мне не понравилось, но я не испытал с Гретой той эйфории, которую я чувствовал вместе с любимым братом. Это было приятно, но не более. Я допустил ошибку. Подарил надежду на любовь девушке, которая просто нравилась мне, скорее, как друг, чем как спутница жизни. Забрал её невинность. Она была так счастлива, когда мы стали ближе, а я почувствовал себя предателем. Я предал Грету, предал свою любовь к Тому, предал самого себя. Я боялся сразу оттолкнуть от себя девушку, ведь тогда она решила бы, что я просто ей воспользовался, и не было никакого трепета, никаких светлых чувств. А ведь они были, были! Но любовь… нет, это слишком громко сказано. Теперь я тоже в неё не верю, как и мой брат. Она существует, но взаимной быть вряд ли может. Том, надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь обо мне?

С Гретой мы встречались недолго. Она заметила, что я стал холодным и отстранённым. Мне нравилось проводить с ней время, но объятия, поцелуи и уж тем более секс для меня были совсем не важны, я вполне мог без этого обойтись. Уже через месяц с небольшим мы начали часто ссориться и обижаться друг на друга по пустякам, что мешало учёбе и нашей группе. В итоге мы приняли нелёгкое, но нужное решение – остаться друзьями… Больше я отношений заводить не стал, предпочитая свободу и одиночество.

И вот, этап жизни под названием школа подходит к концу. Даже не верится, что я такой взрослый. Завтра мне выдадут аттестат, у меня очень хорошие оценки, не отличные, правда, но я старался, как только мог, чтобы добиться этих результатов. Я мог бы поступить, куда только мне захочется, но почему-то у меня вообще нет желания продолжать учёбу в Берлине. Я хотел бы вернуться домой, к брату. Надеюсь, он там еще не нашел себе «любовь всей жизни» наподобие Рии?

После получения важного документа у нас будет большой праздник, на который можно позвать всех своих родственников и друзей. Но я никого не приглашал. Не потому, что мне всё равно, просто хочу, чтобы они сами вспомнили обо мне. Я бы очень хотел увидеть Тома, а вот по родителям, после того, как они со мной поступили, без моего разрешения закинув меня в эту школу подальше от брата, я почти не соскучился. Раз они посчитали, что я уже взрослый и могу обходиться без них, то пусть так и будет. Я просто поздороваюсь с ними и поговорю из вежливости. Надеюсь, мама не станет плакать и говорить: «Билли, сыночек, как я по тебе скучала!» Не нужно этого. Я ведь уже не любимый младшенький, верно? Хотя мне всё равно. Я хочу увидеть только Тома.

Поскорей бы настал завтрашний день. Подумать только, я ждал почти три года, а теперь даже несколько часов казались мне мучительными. Я не мог уснуть, думая о нём, совсем как в свои наивные шестнадцать. Но я понимал, что как раньше быть не может.

POV Tom

Я и представить себе не мог, что Берлин – такой большой и прекрасный город. Когда-нибудь мы обязательно выступим здесь. Несмотря на то, что наш альбом был хорошо распродан, по меркам шоу-бизнеса нам самим достались сущие копейки, так как звукозаписывающая компания содрала с продаж очень большие проценты. Я приобрёл себе недорогой, но комфортный автомобиль, на котором мы с Густавом и Георгом и поехали на выпускной вечер Билла. Но на большее я рассчитывать пока не мог.

К сожалению, мы никак не соберёмся устроить большой тур по всей Германии, об этом можно только мечтать. Ведь чтобы его провести, необходимо вложить немало средств, которых у нас нет, и в ближайшее время не предвидится. Несмотря на то, что нас так жестоко кинули, мы продолжали жить и творить. Но чего-то не хватало. Только я никак не мог понять, чего именно…

Совсем скоро я увижу Билла. Наверное, он очень изменился за это время. Надеюсь, что в лучшую сторону. Подъезжаем к школе, это огромное и, я бы даже сказал, величественное здание. Не то, что маленькое учебное заведение, в котором я получал свое образование. Думаю, моему брату повезло находиться здесь, и зря он так расстраивался, прощаясь со мной!

Выходим из машины. Сегодня я одет совсем не так, как обычно, а в деловой костюм. Густ и Гео тоже при параде. Подойдя к зданию, мы столкнулись с суровыми охранниками. Убедившись, что мы безоружны и не проносим с собой наркотические вещества, нас пустили в школу. Просторный вестибюль был заполнен учениками разных классов, их родителями, бабушками, дедушками, друзьями, да кого здесь только не было! Тринадцатых классов пока ещё не было.

Наконец, уже такие взрослые парни и девушки стали спускаться вниз по лестнице и вышли на середину. Директор стал произносить в микрофон торжественную речь. Это тянулось так долго! Кажется, у меня такого вступления и не было. Быстренько получили свои оценки и разошлись. И вот, стали выдавать аттестаты. Вначале их вручали отличникам, потом хорошистам, и среди них я увидел Билла. Честно говоря, я не сразу узнал его. Он так вырос! Уже не маленький мальчик, а взрослый парень. Его волосы отросли за это время до лопаток, поэтому со спины я не сразу разглядел в нём своего брата. Но когда он повернулся, улыбаясь фотографу, снимающему мероприятие, я смог увидеть всё те же карие глаза, но в них уже не было грусти. Только безразличие. Или мне кажется? Уголки рта приподняты, но взгляд не выражает никакой радости! Это будет не лучшая фотография. Здесь, наверное, прошли не лучшие годы жизни Билла. Интересно, заметил ли он меня сейчас? Наверное, нет. Получив аттестат, он вернулся на своё место. Я смог рассмотреть брата намного лучше. Он не изменил своему стилю, только стал ещё ярче.

\- А сейчас небольшой сюрприз! - снова заговорил директор, - наши выпускники подготовили для вас выступление. Прошу подняться на мини-сцену Вильгельма Каулитца и Генриетту Шнайдер.  
Билл и названная девушка поднялись на несколько ступенек повыше. Им дали в руки микрофоны, и дети – хотя какие они уже дети – начали исполнять песню, посвящённую школе. Я смотрел на брата, не отрываясь, и понимал, что именно его нам с ребятами не хватало все это время. Этот голос просто идеален.

С последним звуком, сорвавшимся с его губ, наши взгляды встретились. Впервые за почти три года. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Билл слетел со сцены и бросился мне навстречу…


	6. Chapter 6

Часть 6

POV Bill

Я не верю, что наконец-то могу увидеть его. Прижимаюсь к брату и утыкаюсь ему в плечо. Мы теперь почти одного роста, и это так непривычно, я ведь помнил Тома таким высоким, а себя до сегодняшнего дня считал маленьким мальчиком. Я не замечал, как расту, меняюсь и становлюсь взрослее.

\- Том, - тихо шепчу я, словно пробуя его имя на вкус. – Я так скучал… - выдыхаю и чувствую, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Брат аккуратно вытирает прозрачную капельку с моего лица, и я улыбаюсь. Подумать только, я снова могу почувствовать его прикосновения.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, Билл, - он гладит меня по волосам. – Ты немного изменил прическу? – смеется. Том не меняется.

\- Да, я не стал делать стрижку, ведь нельзя же всё время быть в одном и том же облике. Но и меняться с ног до головы я тоже не хотел. Как видишь, я прекрасно справлялся здесь без родителей, - я хотел добавить «и без тебя», но не стал врать.

\- Вот видишь, - Том перестает прикасаться ко мне. – А ты переживал.  
\- Давай уйдём отсюда? – ненавязчиво беру брата за руку. – Я расскажу тебе всё-всё, если тебе, конечно интересно.

\- А как же праздник? – Том мельком посмотрел на Грету. Она уже сошла с мини-сцены и стояла рядом со своими родителями. Неужели он думает, что у нас с ней что-то есть? Всё уже давно прошло и забылось. – Разве ты не хочешь побыть с друзьями? Ведь, возможно, ты их больше никогда не увидишь, - меня это волновало в последнюю очередь.

\- Я не видел тебя почти три года. Давай просто уйдем. Я устал от этого вечного скопления людей, невозможности побыть наедине с собой. Порой это просто невыносимо!

\- Ладно, - Том соглашается, но мне кажется, что он что-то подозревает. Неужели думает, я буду пытаться затащить его в постель, как тогда?

Мы выходим из школы. Я не сразу заметил, что за нами шли двое парней. Присмотревшись, я узнал в них Георга и Густава. Ох, куда же подевались длинные волосы Гео? Я любил в детстве его за них дергать! Густи же почти не изменился, только вместо очков у него были линзы.

\- Поздравляю с окончанием учебного года, - сказал мне Листинг. – Ты так изменился, прямо не узнать!  
\- Ты тоже, где твоя шевелюра? – мне было не за что схватиться! Нет, так дело не пойдет, надо заставить его вернуть прежнюю прическу.

\- Надоело, - смеется друг Тома. – Когда-нибудь и тебе надоест, - заявляет этот наглец. Нет, я ни за что не расстанусь со своими волосами.  
\- Ну что ты ребёнка так пугаешь, - смеется Густав. – Так, мы же Биллу главного не сообщили. – Я уже начал волноваться.

\- Что? Что случилось? – забеспокоился я.  
\- Всё хорошо, Билли, - давно меня так никто не называл! Только Тому можно это делать. – Мы создали группу с ребятами и записали альбом. Но у нас есть одна проблема, нам не хватает вокалиста, мы сами, конечно, можем петь, но нам бы хотелось красивого звучания. Я услышал твой голос на сцене, ты пел просто великолепно. Скажи, ты занимался музыкой в школе?

\- Да, Том, у меня даже была группа, но мы ее распустили, так как все разъезжаемся. Мы были «Цветами Берлина». Классно, правда? Я тебе потом спою, хорошо, на улице не хочу привлекать внимание.

\- В студии разберёмся с этим делом, а сейчас давайте покатаемся по городу? – предложил Густав. – Том наконец-то научился не только ремонтировать машины, но и водить! – он засмеялся.

\- Эй, так нечестно, это я должен вас всех подъ**ывать, - Том всегда остается Томом, в этом я на сто процентов уверен. Подходит к автомобилю и открывает дверцу. Мне б хотелось, чтобы мы с братом покатались без сопровождения его друзей. Они замечательные, но я бы хотел побыть с ним наедине, мне нужно поговорить, рассказать ему всё, многое выяснить. Не при Георге же мне это делать?

Мы катались по вечернему Берлину, и я наслаждался видом прекрасного города, из которого так желал уехать и вернуться домой. Но если мы с Томом будем в одной группе, мы будем проводить вместе много времени, пусть даже и не одни, но будем. Он никуда от меня не денется. Мы еще обязательно сюда вернёмся!

Время уже перевалило за полночь. Мы остановились у гостиницы. В этом районе я ни разу не был, но мне тут очень нравится. Если Том рядом, то зачем нам возвращаться туда, откуда мы вырвались? Но я всё же решил спросить.

\- А разве мы не поедем домой?  
\- А зачем? Ты ведь еще должен встретить рассвет здесь. Но если ты так хочешь поскорей оказаться в своей детской кроватке, то мы вернемся к маме, - Том усмехнулся, понимая, что этого я совсем не желаю. Я бы хотел в кровать, но только не в детскую и совсем не для сна. Но я не могу осуществить свои планы прямо сейчас, а жаль. Но я пойду другим путём…

Мы с Томом заняли один номер в гостинице, а Густав и Георг – соседний. Чёрт, и не пошуметь ведь.  
\- И как же ты планируешь продержаться до рассвета? – негромко спросил я. Вдруг здесь стены тонкие.

\- Говорить с тобой. Тебе ведь есть, что мне рассказать? – я уселся рядом с братом и, собравшись с мыслями, начал свой длинный монолог. Я выложил ему всё: как мне было нелегко вначале, и как я с этим справился, каждую мелочь, каждую деталь. Я бы мог описать каждый день своей жизни, но это было бы скучно и затянуто. Я рассказал ему маленькую историю любви и дружбы. Поведал о том, как я хорошо учился и показал свой аттестат. Почти все оценки у меня - единицы (высшая оценка, как наша пятёрка), и только по нескольким предметам были двойки (как четвёрки).

\- А куда надумал поступать? – поинтересовался Том.  
\- Не знаю, мне всё равно, только бы к тебе поближе, я не хочу снова с тобой попрощаться на несколько лет. Может, ну её, эту учёбу? Будем покорять сцену! Хочешь, покажу тебе что-нибудь из своего творчества? Я могу превратить эти стихи в песни, если ты захочешь. – Я достал из кармана маленький блокнотик. Он всегда у меня был с собой. Посмотри, там есть рисунки, это мои попытки стать художником.

Том стал листать маленькие странички. Да, я рисовал его и не раз, по памяти, в разных образах, иногда придумывал даже те, каких никогда не было, и у меня получалось довольно таки неплохо.

\- Красиво, - брат улыбнулся. С таким, как я, ему и зеркало не потребуется. Перевернув несколько страниц, он увидел мои стихи, написанные неровным почерком. У меня тогда дрожали руки.  
\- Билл… - Том напряжённо подбирает слова. Он уже понял, что стихотворение посвящается ему, впрочем, практически все мои песни для него, ради него и из-за него. - Это так трогательно, чёрт, я даже не знаю, что тебе и сказать. Ты такой талантливый. У тебя большое будущее.

\- У нас, Том. Хочешь я спою тебе? – брат только кивает в ответ.

Во сне, в космосе, в шторме, в свободном падении.  
Из ненависти, из нужды, по любви, до смерти.  
Ты ищешь меня, а я ищу тебя…  
Люди ищут друг друга, каждый ищет себе кого-то.  
Люди нужны друг другу, мы не хотим быть одинокими.  
Люди ищут друг друга, где-то ищешь ты меня.  
6 миллиардов человек - как я могу связаться с тобой?  
По пьяни, в сети, в фильмах, здесь и сейчас.  
Для меня, для сердца, для жизни, я чувствую пустоту внутри себя.  
Ты ищешь во мне, а я ищу в тебе…  
Как я найду тебя? А ты найдёшь меня?  
Как я найду тебя? А ты найдёшь меня?  
Ищешь меня, ищешь меня, ищешь меня,  
Ищу тебя.  
Люди ищут друг друга, где-то ищешь ты меня.  
6 миллиардов человек - как я могу связаться с тобой?  
Как я найду тебя? А ты найдёшь меня?  
Как я найду тебя? А ты найдёшь меня?

\- Том… я так скучал. Каждую минуту, каждую секунду я пытался тебя забыть, но не вышло. Я всё еще люблю тебя. – Сажусь к брату на колени, обнимаю его и любуюсь идеальными чертами лица. Эти глаза, носик, губы. С ума сойти можно, как давно я не видел Тома, и как близко он ко мне сейчас. – Разреши мне поцеловать тебя… просто поцеловать, - уточняю я. Том растерянно смотрит на меня и молчит, а, как известно, молчание – это знак согласия. Накрываю губы брата своими. Теперь я могу хорошо целоваться, а не просто слюнями обмениваться. Ох, так бы и сидел всю ночь на коленях у Тома и дарил ему свою нежность. Мне не хочется спешить сейчас, ведь до рассвета еще есть время! На мгновение отрываюсь от изумлённого брата и снова припадаю к его губам, проникаю языком в его рот. Он не противится этому, наоборот, наслаждается. И пусть только попробует сказать мне потом, что я ненормальный. Если сходить с ума, то только вместе. В перерывах между поцелуями Том пытается мне что-то сказать, но я не даю ему этого сделать. Я уже не какой-то там неопытный подросток, и я не хочу уговаривать, давить на жалость, я просто делаю то, что считаю нужным.

Наконец, мы отрываемся друг от друга. Том непонимающе смотрит на меня:  
\- И что это такое было? Опять ты за своё?

\- Тебе не нравятся мои поцелуи? – облизываю губы. – Если тебе неприятна штанга в моем языке, я могу ее снять. – Хотя не думаю, что это может не нравиться, Грета, например, очень любила целовать меня. Жаль только, что я не смог её полюбить по-настоящему. Такая хорошая девушка. И такой плохой я. Наверное, мы с ней больше никогда не увидимся, но что поделать, трудно оставаться друзьями вне школы.  
\- Не нужно ничего снимать. Но и целовать меня тоже не нужно. Разве всё было напрасно? Ты не научился жить без меня?

\- Существовать – да, жить – нет. Какая же это жизнь? Я не видел тебя столько времени, не имел возможности прикоснуться к тебе. Если я тебе не нужен, ты мог бы и не приезжать, - я снова чувствую себя ребёнком, которого бросили на произвол судьбы. – Зачем ты вернулся? Зачем ты позволил остаться нам наедине? Зачем ты разрешил поцеловать себя? Ты мог бы меня оттолкнуть, ударить, послать на все четыре стороны, но ты этого не делаешь. Ты сначала подпустил меня на недопустимо близкое расстояние, а потом решил так просто оттолкнуть?! С самого детства я был для тебя и братом, и сыном, и другом, и все это в одном лице. И как мне было не полюбить тебя, если ты единственный, кому я могу довериться? Никто и никогда не сможет стать для меня кем-то большим, чем ты, Том. С самого начала всё пошло не так! И это уже нельзя остановить и изменить. У нас только три выхода. Первый – очень тяжёлый, но если для тебя отвратительны мои чувства, то я остаюсь в Берлине, а ты возвращаешься домой и больше никогда не появляешься в моей грёбаной жизни. Может быть, тогда я смогу забыть о тебе. А второй... Я стану фронтменом твоей группы. Мы будем проводить много времени вместе. И рано или поздно ты позволишь мне быть для тебя не просто братом. Ну, а третий, - я подошел к окну и открыл его. Посмотрел вниз. – После падения с тринадцатого этажа выжить как-то трудновато? – на самом деле я не собирался заканчивать свою жизнь самоубийством. Но я хотел понять, нужен ли я Тому? Что он сделает, чтобы остановить меня? Я встал на подоконник, вдыхая ночной воздух. Прохладный ветерок развевал мои волосы.

\- Хорошая ночь сегодня, не правда ли? – я усмехнулся. – Ты только посмотри, как красиво, - я услышал шаги Тома. Он сейчас стоит за моей спиной. – Жаль, дата не круглая будет, но до первого сентября я ждать не стану, - я не знаю, что со мной, я не знаю, почему я говорю это. Я ведь на самом деле не хочу прыгать в темноту. Мне страшно. А вдруг Том и правда уйдет?

\- Билл… - голос брата дрожит. А я ненавижу себя за свои выходки…  
\- Что? Страшно? – я схожу с ума…  
\- Билл, прошу тебя, не делай этого, пожалуйста, у тебя еще вся жизнь впереди, всё наладится…  
\- Ответ неверный. – Слёзы катятся по моим щекам и срываются в бездну. Я не успеваю пошевельнуться, как сильные руки хватают меня и стаскивают с подоконника. Бессильно сползаю по стене вниз и закрываю лицо холодными ладонями.

\- Билли… посмотри на меня, - я поднимаю свой взгляд на Тома. – Как же ты меня напугал… - тихий шепот. – И вот как тебя можно одного здесь оставить? – вопрос, на который не требуется ответа. – Завтра мы поедем домой… - гладит меня по щеке, вытирая слёзы.

\- Хорошо. А сейчас, может, пойдем на улицу? – предлагаю я, немного успокоившись.  
\- Зачем? – не понял Том.  
\- Встречать наш рассвет.


	7. Chapter 7

Часть 7

POV Tom

Не такой я представлял нашу встречу с Биллом. Я и предположить не мог, насколько ему было тяжело без меня. Если бы мне в свое время сделали такой подарок, как учеба в столице, у меня бы сейчас совсем другая жизнь была. А мой брат совсем не хотел этого, ему по душе спокойствие и стабильность, а этого шумный город и толпа незнакомых людей ему дать не может. Я так наделся, что Билл стал самостоятельным, а он всё равно не может без меня. Я для него – желанная доза, и эти годы стали для него мучительной ломкой. К сожалению, он так и не смог от меня отвыкнуть. А что будет дальше-то? Я вроде бы ему ничего не обещал, но готов был на всё, только бы Билли не сделал этот шаг вниз. Он перепугал и себя, и меня. А что, если бы я не успел схватить его? Нет, я даже думать не хочу об этом. Я бы не простил себе, если бы с моим братом что-то случилось. О родителях Билл вообще не подумал. Наверное, он их даже видеть не хочет, но все равно нужно с ними увидеться. Он еще не знает, что произошло в нашей семье. И лучше бы ему и не знать, но скрывать правду я не хочу, ибо ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Родители развелись вскоре после того, как Билл уехал в Берлин. Я воспринял это совершенно спокойно. Я не жил вместе с ними уже достаточно долгое время, виделся раз в месяц, а то и реже, поэтому для меня по сути ничего не изменилось. Папа все равно часто был в разъездах. Неудивительно, что мама остыла к нему. Ей было так одиноко без него и без Билла, а я не мог постоянно находиться рядом. Однако и в её жизни появился новый луч света по имени Гордон Трюмпер. Он оказался хорошим, понимающим человеком. В молодости мужчина играл в рок-группе, да и сейчас иногда вспоминал былое. Он дал мне немало ценных советов и пообещал, что если мы найдем хорошего вокалиста, он возьмётся за раскрутку нашей группы. Но я даже не надеялся, что мы сможем найти его, так как человека с улицы в группу принимать не хотелось бы. Однако теперь у нас есть все шансы прославиться. Надеюсь, это поможет Биллу перейти на новый жизненный уровень и забыть обо всех неурядицах, произошедших с ним в детстве, которое так рано закончилось. Даже сейчас я в первую очередь думаю о благе брата, а не о своем собственном. Ведь если счастливы дорогие мне люди, то я тоже буду счастлив. Но я не хочу быть единственной причиной улыбки Билла. Я должен подарить ему иное счастье – свободу, независимость и успех. А любовь сама придет, когда это будет нужно. Если вообще нужно.

Совсем скоро мы будем дома. Сегодня Билл такой непривычно-естественный, на лице нет ни грамма косметики, волосы попросту завязаны в хвост и закреплены заколкой. Ему очень идет быть самим собой. Сейчас хоть видно, как мы с ним похожи. Звоню в дверь и жду, когда нам откроют. В замке гремит ключ.

\- Мама… - тихо шепчет Билл. Он скучал по ней, я знаю. Хоть и обижен на то, что она отправила его учиться далеко от дома, разлучив со мной.

\- Сынок… - женщина прижимает к себе своего уже большого ребёнка. Не верит, что он так вырос.  
\- Зачем ты так… - не договаривает. Не может. Как бы ни злился, не посмеет сказать обидного слова той, что родила и воспитала его. И я поддерживаю Билла в этом.

\- Так было нужно. Всё хорошо, ты дома, - мама берёт «любимого сыночка» за руку. Теперь она, наверное, думает, что всё изменилось, детская влюбленность прошла и началась новая жизнь. И я не позволю ей узнать, что это не так хотя бы ради Билла. Он не сможет нормально жить, если нас снова разлучат друг с другом. А ведь мы начали строить планы на будущее, которое уже не за горами… Скоро придет Гордон. Как Билл воспримет его? Сможет ли подружиться с отчимом, как это сделал я? Не будет ли обижаться на отца, оставившего маму в такой нелегкий период?

На кухне тепло и уютно, шумит чайник, заботливая хозяйка суетится над вкусным обедом и отвлекается на телефонный звонок. Я уверен, это Трюмпер. Билл долго и внимательно смотрит на меня, думая о чем-то своем.

\- Том, а папа опять в рейсе? – спрашивает он, и я понимаю, что мой брат не готов к таким переменам. Но я должен ему сказать.

\- Не знаю, - я понятия не имею, где сейчас отец. - Билл, нам нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное.  
\- Что-то случилось? – он снова волнуется.

\- Ну, как сказать, - мама расставляет тарелки на стол и говорит совершенно будничным голосом. – Мы с Йоргом развелись через три месяца после твоего отъезда. – Билл удивленно приоткрывает рот. – Я встретила другого человека. И он очень хотел с тобой познакомиться. Гордон просто замечательный. Музыкант. Том быстро с ним подружился. Я не хотела, чтобы брат тебе всё рассказал на выпускном вечере. Я хочу попросить тебя об одном, Билли, даже если тебе по каким-то причинам не понравится Гордон, не относись к нему, как к врагу. Мы любим друг друга. И папа тоже любит тебя. Я дам тебе его адрес, и когда Йорг вернётся из рейса, ты сможешь с ним увидеться.

\- Почему ты ничего мне не сообщила, когда это произошло? – Билл поднялся из-за стола и резко смахнул тарелку на пол. Она разлетелась на крупные осколки. Говорят, посуда бьется – к счастью, но, наверное, не в нашем случае. – Мне всё равно, кто он и что собою представляет! – взволнованно кричал брат, размахивая руками. - Я не против твоего счастья, мам, но я столько времени ничего не знал! Вы словно забыли обо мне на целых три года. Вы даже не позвонили мне, не приехали, а я ведь ждал. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему Том этого не сделал, но ты… Мам, прости, но я от тебя такого не ожидал. Ты ведь любила меня, что изменилось? Только из-за того, что я посмел вырасти не таким, как ты хотела, ты так поступаешь со мной? Мы становимся чужими друг для друга. И не надо больше всех этих слёз, всех этих «Билли, сыночек» и так далее. Я уже взрослый и не нуждаюсь в подобных нежностях. По крайней мере, с твоей стороны. – Замолчав, Билл грустно опустил голову и побрел в свою комнату. Я пошёл следом за ним. Мама посмотрела на меня довольно странным взглядом. Неужели она до сих пор не избавилась от своих подозрений? Она ведь не знает, что между нами на самом деле происходило, об этом вообще ни одна живая душа знать не может. Я бы никогда не рассказал, да и Билл тоже.

Брат зашел в свою комнату и сразу же завалился на свою кровать, отрешенно глядя в стену. Там ничего не изменилось, все осталось на месте, даже старые тетрадки с недоделанными домашними заданиями. Он улыбнулся, наверное, вспоминая беззаботные деньки. Надо о чем-то поговорить. Я не хочу, чтобы Билл замкнулся в себе.

\- Не обижайся на маму, она хотела как лучше, - дотрагиваюсь до худенького плечика.  
\- Да мне всё равно, кто там чего хотел, вышло как всегда, - шипит сквозь зубы. – Не трогай меня. Или будь со мной, или не подходи так близко. Меня током бьет от твоих прикосновений.

\- Прости. – Я решил перевести тему. – Ты уже решил, куда будешь поступать?

\- Никуда. Я буду проводить все свое время с группой и с тобой, конечно же.

\- А как же образование? – знаю, быть действительно старшим у меня не очень получается. Билл мне не ребёнок, чтоб я им командовал и заставлял делать то, чего он не хочет.

\- Много тебе дало твоё образование? – хмыкнул парень. – Я могу добиться того же, что и ты, без какого-то там колледжа и копания в железяках.

\- Ты прав. Завтра у нас намечается репетиция, я возьму тебя с собой, попробуешь спеть что-нибудь из своего школьного репертуара и из нашего.

\- Хорошо, - Билл обнял меня, хотя несколькими минутами ранее просил не приближаться. Он сам себе противоречит. Брат нежно чмокнул меня в щёку, не боясь, что в комнату могут зайти. Смелый? Или отчаявшийся? Наверное, он бы меня и не только в щёку попытался поцеловать, но ему помешал звонок в дверь.

\- Наверное, это Гордон, - предположил я.  
\- Я пойду, открою. Надо ж с родственничками знакомиться, - хмыкнул Билл. Вскочил с кровати и понёсся к дверям, словно и не было никаких переживаний и обид на маму по этому поводу…

***

Трюмпер представлял себе Билла немного другим. Мужчина ожидал увидеть яркого накрашенного подростка с вызывающим взглядом, таким он видел его на фотографиях. Как же Гордон был удивлен, причем довольно приятно удивлен, когда ему открыл дверь вполне домашний паренёк.

\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо начал парень. – Вы, наверное, Гордон?  
\- Да, это так, - мужчина улыбнулся, снимая со спины чехол с гитарой. – А ты, как я понимаю, Билл?

\- Угадали! – младший Каулитц пожал своей узкой изящной ладонью с наманикюренными пальчиками грубую руку отчима. – Рад знакомству. Жаль только, что мама мне ничего о вас не рассказала. Я был немного… - Билл замялся, подбирая точное слово, - шокирован.

\- Прошу прощения, что украл сердце Симоны, наверное, она потеряла голову от любви, - смеётся. – Но, Билл, мы все рады твоему возвращению. Том сказал, что у тебя прекрасный голос. Я бы очень хотел в этом убедиться. Вы ведь не будете возражать, если я приду на вашу репетицию?

\- Конечно, я буду только рад. Надеюсь, вам понравится. – Опасения Билла по поводу отчима оказались напрасными, и теперь парень с нетерпением ожидал нового дня. Начиналась другая жизнь…

...Билл пел, отдавая залу все свои чувства, эмоции, переживания, сквозь каждое слово, выстраданное его душой.

Возьми меня за руку,  
Мы еще раз начнем все сначала. – На этих строчках он просто не выдерживает и бросает взгляд на Тома. Гитарист не мог не заметить этого.

Не прыгай.  
И если это тоже не тебя удержит,  
То я прыгну за тебя.

Слезинка скатывается по щеке Каулитца, портит макияж и рушит идеальный образ. Но разве идеалы существуют? Они придуманы нами, чтобы стремиться к ним. И Билл придумал себе Идеал, а для кого-то он и сам был таковым. Однако песня закончилась, и пришло время для следующей маленькой истории. Для младшего Каулитца каждая песня была прочувствована и прожита…

Мы должны уйти, убежать за тысячу морей,  
Через тысячу лет, потеряв чувство времени…  
Тысячи звезд проносятся мимо…  
Мы должны уйти, убежать за тысячу морей  
Ещё тысячу раз сквозь бесконечность…  
Только тогда мы станем, наконец, свободными!  
Поторопись ко мне,  
А я тороплюсь к тебе,  
За тысячу морей…

И снова почти незаметный взгляд на Тома, только на него одного. Билл пел для того, кто сейчас был у него за спиной. Эта песня о них. Если бы только можно было сбежать от действительности, куда угодно, да хоть на край света, лишь бы вместе с ним. Где никто не найдет и не узнает правды, которую люди ни за что не смогут принять. Свобода ведь не равносильна одиночеству?..

Концерт прошёл прекрасно, ведь всё было отрепетировано не один раз, однако взгляды, эмоции, чувства, слёзы – всё это было живым, настоящим, искренним…

Когда всё закончилось и парни покинули сцену, их окружили шустрые поклонницы, требующие автографы и фото. Если бы не охрана, девушки на этом бы не остановились. Билл чувствовал себя немного неловко, прятался за Тома, боясь, что на него накинутся неадекватные фанатки, к счастью, их было не так уж много, и охрана справилась с наивными девчонками, влюблёнными в застенчивое хрупкое создание. К сожалению или к счастью, на Билла у них не было ни единого шанса. Зато Том поглядывал на красавиц оценивающе, мило болтал с ними, но перестал это делать, как только поймал на себе жалобный взгляд брата. Когда, наконец, эта демо-версия ада закончилась, и ребята смогли попасть в гостиницу, они решили отметить удачное начало концертной деятельности. Внизу отеля находился мини-бар. Том заказал коктейли всем, кроме Билла, ему он хотел предоставить стакан сока.

\- Вообще-то, мне уже можно, - недовольно заметил самый маленький участник группы. Что поделать, пришлось и ему выдать алкогольный напиток. Каулитцы расположились рядом на маленьком уютном диванчике и лениво потягивали коктейль через трубочку. А Густав и Георг не стали долго засиживаться и отправились в свои номера, как ни странно для Билла, на этот раз раздельные. Всё же его подозрения пока не оправдывались, и он даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Сейчас ему было уже не до этого. Одного коктейля показалось мало, Том тоже не стал отказываться от лишнего глотка…

В номер старший тащил младшего уже на руках, так как идти тот был не в состоянии, его шатало, а перед глазами всё мелькало и кружилось, словно на карусели. Но как только за ними закрылась дверь, парень заметно оживился. На его личике появилась улыбка, хотелось смеяться.

\- Том, а я тебя люблю… - уверенным голосом произнёс Билл. Как же давно он не говорил брату таких слов, зная, что не получит на них ответа. Понимая, что мелкий всё-таки перебрал, гитарист переложил его на кровать и с трудом расцепил объятия. – Том… - тихо звал он самого дорогого человека на свете. – Скажи, что любишь меня. Пожалуйста. Соври мне. Хоть раз в жизни…


	8. Chapter 8

Часть 8

\- Я люблю тебя, - выдал Том, не задумываясь. Он и сам не знал, были ли эти слова ложью, произнося то, что Билл так желал услышать. Зависит от того, в каком смысле их понимать. Как брата он любил Билла с самого его рождения. А как парня? Странно думать об этом, ведь подобного опыта у него больше не повторилось. Но сейчас граница между первым и вторым стиралась, словно ластиком.

\- Поцелуй меня… - тихо, едва слышно просил Билл, глядя в глаза Тому, лежащему рядом с ним. Они оказались так близко друг к другу, что уже невозможно было свернуть с пути. Слышали дыхание друг друга в умиротворяющей тишине.

И Том коснулся его губ. Медленно, неуверенно, почти не понимая, что творит, а Биллу это и нужно было – пьяный может пойти на всё, главное, не дать ему опомниться. Что будет завтра и настанет ли оно вообще, сейчас его не волновало. Поцелуй становился всё более горячим и страстным, и Билл потянул Тома на себя, пытаясь стащить с него безразмерную футболку, но руки дрожали, и ничего не выходило. Хотелось разорвать одежду, только бы избавиться от неё скорее, как от ненужной оболочки. Младший Каулитц ненадолго оказался сверху и принялся раздевать старшего. Вещи падали на пол, как ненужное тряпьё...

Билл стянул вниз штаны Тома вместе с трусами и пошло ухмыльнулся, бесстыдно глядя на возбуждённый член брата. Растёр пальчиком по головке капельку смазки, отчего Том сдавленно охнул. Наклонившись, Билл, затаив дыхание, осторожно провёл язычком по твёрдому стволу, затем ещё и ещё, лаская любимого брата. Нет, просто любимого...

Облизнул набухшую головку, задевая ее холодным шариком пирсинга. Том тихо простонал, гладя Билла по растрепавшимся волосам. Это было так необычно и так приятно, парень и не думал останавливать увлёкшегося брата.

Заглотив горячее достоинство наполовину, Кау-младший принялся неумело, но старательно доставлять Тому удовольствие. О себе он даже не подумал, для него было важней услышать драгоценные стоны, говорящие о том, что всё идёт как надо.

Однако собственные желания становились просто невыносимыми от этих эротичных звуков. Так хотелось слиться в одно целое с братом, что преступлением сейчас было бы не продолжить, а прекратить это. Билл отстранился и совершенно невинным взглядом посмотрел на Тома. Кроме этого взгляда, от скромного мальчика со сцены ничего больше не осталось. Сняв с себя кофту, дерзко звякнувшую металлическими застёжками, он отбросил её в сторону и принялся расстегивать ширинку. Но руки, дрожащие от волнения, никак не могли справиться с такой, на первый взгляд, простой задачей. Глядя на Тома было невозможно не то что действовать, даже думать.  
\- Том, помоги мне, - это прозвучало так пошло и вызывающе. Ну а как не помочь младшему братику? Каулитц-старший быстро избавил Билла от одежды и подмял обнажённое горячее тельце под себя.  
И вновь поцелуи, прикосновения и вздохи… Маленький соблазнитель застонал, чувствуя сильную руку на своём достоинстве, но невероятным усилием остановил движения ладони по стволу.  
– Не так быстро… - Неужели Том рассчитывал на то, что просто поможет братику снять напряжение и на этом всё закончится? Ну уж нет, всё только начинается!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, - Билл слегка раздвинул стройные худенькие ножки, открывая просто шикарный вид. Том нервно сглотнул. Он и не думал, что это так заводит. – Смазка в моей сумке, - парень произнёс это как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Том непонимающе смотрел на братишку, пытаясь сообразить, что от него требуется.

Рывки становятся резкими и рваными, а стоны, слетающие с искусанных до крови губ, превращаются в громкие крики. Биллу плевать, что их могут услышать, он не боится, что кто-то узнает, чем он здесь занимается со своим братом. Рискованно, но уже не остановиться. Слишком хорошо, чтобы помнить о запретах. Слишком близко, чтобы отступить. Остаётся только кричать.

Два парня, таких похожих и в то же время совсем разных, слились в одно целое в эту ночь. Том, не раз чувствуя приближение разрядки, останавливался и переводил дыхание, а затем возобновлял резкие и даже немного грубые движения, которых так желал Билл. От контрастных ощущений было невыносимо хорошо. Вцепившись руками в белоснежную простынь, он вновь и вновь заходился в громких стонах. Младшему Каулитцу хотелось только одного – принадлежать любимому брату целиком и полностью, без остатка. Навсегда. Быть не просто рядом, а вместе. Алкоголь не был причиной и поводом, лишь помог раскрепоститься в этот вечер, перешедший в ночь без сна. А дальше всё зависело от них самих. Пока закрыта дверь в номер, в личных мирок самых близких людей никто не имеет доступа. И как Биллу хотелось чаще прятаться за подобною дверью, но они избрали другой путь.

Эта страсть не могла длиться вечно, но счёт времени давно был потерян. Такого страстного секса у Тома еще никогда не было, а у Билла - тем более. Но и ему наступило завершение.

С громким стоном Том кончил в брата. Билл, тяжело дыша, потянулся рукой к своему члену, но Том перехватил его ладонь и сам довёл брата до оргазма несколькими уверенными движениями.

\- Я люблю тебя, Том… - прошептал Билл, улыбаясь, словно ребёнок, и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сладкий сон.  
Обняв брата, старший задремал, слушая биение его счастливого сердца.


	9. Chapter 9

Часть 9

POV Bill

Наконец-то произошло то, чего я так долго ждал. Этой ночью мы с Томом занимались любовью. Да, мы были под воздействием алкоголя, но это не помешало мне запомнить каждую деталь нашей ночи. Я намного сильнее пьянел от своих чувств, чем от этого коктейля. Интересно, а брат хоть что-то помнит? Понравилось ли ему любить меня? Я просил его соврать мне, но так врать невозможно. Тело никогда не обманет и выдаст даже тщательно скрываемое желание. Том никогда бы не признался даже самому себе, что хочет меня. Но ведь он был со мной не ради того, чтобы получить удовольствие. А ради меня. Переступил через грань, которую мы так долго соблюдали. Я честно пытался быть для Тома просто братом, но у меня не вышло. Как, как можно быть спокойным, если у меня дыхание перехватывает только от одного его присутствия рядом со мной? Или мы будем вместе, или не будет никаких нас в сотнях и тысячах километров друг от друга.

Пока Том спит, я любуюсь им. Глаза брата закрыты, он улыбается во сне. Я так хочу поцеловать его, но не решаюсь будить. Должно быть, он очень устал этой ночью. Я боюсь, что когда Том проснётся, он либо ничего не вспомнит, либо будет жалеть, что переспал со мной. Но ведь ему было хорошо, я более чем уверен в этом. Как долго он будет пытаться убежать от своей судьбы? Ведь никто не узнает, что мы вместе. Не выдерживаю и кончиками пальцев провожу по щеке Тома. Он приоткрывает глаза и смешно щурится.

\- И долго ты собирался меня созерцать? – смотрит на меня с удивлением, видимо, вспоминает, что вчера было. Вернее, уже сегодня.

\- Пока ты не проснёшься, - улыбаюсь и целую Тома в щёку. – Доброе утро.  
\- На самом деле я проснулся раньше тебя, - усмехается брат. Вот хитрец, наслаждался тем, что я дышать боюсь слишком громко, только бы не разбудить его.

\- Ах, вот так! - я хотел запустить в Тома подушкой, но он ловко увернулся и перехватил мою руку. Не упуская момента, прикасаюсь к его губам и оставляю на них почти невесомый поцелуй.

\- Билл… - Том хочет что-то сказать, но я не даю ему этого сделать. Наверное, это касается нашей ночи, но я не могу ему позволить так быстро разрушить иллюзию счастья.

\- Ничего не говори, прошу. – Кладу голову ему на грудь. Тепло любимого тела успокаивает. Хочется верить, что так будет всегда. И я верю, пусть даже это наивно…

\- Который час? – вдруг спохватывается Том. – У нас же интервью сегодня! – надо же, я и забыл. Главное, лишнего не ляпнуть.

Пытаюсь встать, чтобы найти свой телефон, но дискомфорт в области поясницы не даёт мне этого сделать. Но эта боль – ничто по сравнению с тем, какое наслаждение я испытал, отдаваясь Тому. Брат поднимается, подбирает с пола измятую одежду, вешает ее на спинку кровати. Я не упускаю возможности полюбоваться его телом. Достаёт чистые вещи и полотенце. Находит телефон.

\- Билл, приведи себя в порядок, скоро двенадцать, мы можем опоздать, - предупреждает Том.

\- Хорошо, - со второй попытки мне удаётся встать с постели. Подхожу к зеркалу. Мда, остатки косметики на моём лице сейчас смотрятся просто ужасно. Срочно нужно бежать в душ, но я уступаю Тому, он много времени не потратит на это, а еще долго буду возиться, мне ведь нужно не просто смыть с себя следы этой ночи, а еще и накраситься, чтобы соответствовать образу. Надеюсь, мы не опоздаем. Нужно будет рассказать о своих впечатлениях от первого масштабного концерта, думаю, с этим проблем не возникнет. Но я немного побаиваюсь каверзных вопросов от журналистов на тему моей ориентации и есть ли у меня кто-то. Правды я им не скажу, естественно, но смогу ли красиво соврать? Я даже сам себя обмануть не могу, что уж тут говорить о других?

Наконец, мы собрались. Уложились минута в минуту. Но кто-то нетерпеливо стучался в наш номер. Наверное, это Густав. А может быть, Георг. Медленными шажками подхожу к дверям и открываю. Я практически угадал: они оба стояли на пороге.  
\- Доброе утро, Билл. Том уже проснулся? – услышав своё имя, брат оживился.

\- Да, я давно уже не сплю. Ну что, на выход? – он весело хлопнул Гео по плечу. Я едва не рассмеялся: они никогда не перестанут подкалывать друг друга. Если бы я не знал Листинга так хорошо, я бы даже приревновал его к брату. Кажется, что между Георгом и Густавом происходит какая-то химия. Возможно, это лишь моя странная фантазия не даёт мне покоя. Но ведь они постоянно находятся рядом, не являясь при этом братьями или хотя бы дальними родственниками. Хотя я, наверное, никогда этого не узнаю, о своей личной жизни ребята почти ничего не говорят, я только знаю, что у них нет девушек, и в данный момент парни никого не ищут, так как группа важнее, чем личные отношения. Но это ведь просто отговорка, я тоже хотел бы так сказать, но если мы все будем говорить на интервью одно и то же, это покажется немного странным.

Если быть до предела честным, что вряд ли возможно на современной сцене, то я согласился быть в группе только для того, чтобы быть ближе к Тому. Я не ищу себе никакой второй половинки, ведь у меня есть брат, который значит для меня всё, если не больше, чем всё. Я бы не смог достичь без него того, что у меня есть сейчас. В мой успех верят совершенно незнакомые люди, меня любят поклонницы, поддерживают, даже присылают любовные письма. Я получил их так много после выхода Spring Nicht! Они были очарованы мои образом, голосом и смыслом песни. Но полностью моих чувств во время написания этой композиции они узнать не смогут, я бы не решился рассказать об этом всем на свете, даже если бы это не считалось преступлением. Всё равно люди не смогли бы воспринять подобное. Мне спокойнее, когда в мой маленький мирок не вторгается никто, кроме Тома. С ним я поделюсь, чем угодно, любой мыслью, какая только придет мне в голову. Обычно от наших душевных разговоров и рождаются идеи для новых песен. Я уже столько их написал, сомневаюсь, что хотя бы половина из них увидит свет. Хорошо это или плохо – я даже не знаю. В группе я не чувствую себя главным, скорее, мы все на равных правах. Без одного из нас не было бы Tokio Hotel. Было бы что-то другое, наверное, а может быть, вообще ничего. Я не планировал связывать свою жизнь с музыкой, но я рад, что так получилось. Я думаю, мама мной гордится, думает, что её сынок «исправился» и стал образцом для подражания. Иногда лучше быть в неведении, чем знать всю правду. Она счастлива, что её дети сейчас популярны. А сегодня и я наконец-то почувствовал себя счастливым…

Интервью прошло быстро, время пролетело просто незаметно. Я немного волновался, но вопросы были приличными и не вызывали у меня никаких затруднений. Но я чувствовал, что мне предстоит важный разговор с Томом. Рано или поздно. Мы не можем делать вид, что между нами ничего не произошло. Вернее, можем, но это будет тяжело. Я не смогу без его прикосновений, поцелуев и ласк. Ничто не будет так, как раньше.

POV Tom

Я не могу поверить, что это случилось снова. Я снова поддался на провокацию. Но если сейчас это можно было списать на алкоголь, то три с лишним года назад я и сам не мог объяснить, что на меня нашло. А может быть, дело совсем не в количестве выпитых коктейлей, может, так и должно было случиться? Рано или поздно. Порой мне было больно видеть, как мой брат страдает от чувств, которые остаются без ответа. Меня даже посещали мысли согласиться на отношения, только бы не видеть грусти в его глазах, но я тут же отгонял от себя подобные идеи. Правда, старался в присутствии Билла не флиртовать с девушками. Романтические знакомства у меня случались довольно редко, а он почти всегда был рядом, поддерживал в тот миг, когда мы с ребятами едва не сдались и не поставили на группе жирный крест. Без него не было бы нас.

А что же будет дальше? Утром я хотел сказать Биллу, что эта ночь была случайностью, но так и не сумел это сделать. Он не простит мне, что я им воспользовался. Билл просил меня соврать, что я люблю его. Но я и сам не знаю, ложь ли это. Он просил о поцелуе, и я выполнил его желание. Но тело хотело намного большего. И вновь я не смог ему отказать. А если уж быть предельно честным с самим собой, то не очень-то я и хотел его отталкивать. Мне было хорошо с ним. Ещё не с кем я такого не чувствовал, ведь никто не любил меня настоящего, они просто не могли знать меня от и до. Даже те девушки, с которыми у меня были серьёзные отношения, знали меня ровно настолько, насколько я мог им это позволить. Ближе всего я подпустил к себе Рию, о чём очень жалею. Она не заслужила того, чтобы прожить со мной не один год, наполненный скандалами и упрёками. Не тех я выбирал, не тех, а время уходило безвозвратно. Сейчас у меня такой возраст, когда все нормальные люди уже семью заводят и детей, а у меня Билл как большой ребёнок. Несмотря на то, что ему уже давным-давно не шестнадцать, мне хочется заботиться о нём. Но как мне теперь себя вести с ним? Хоть Билл и вырос, его сердечко осталось таким же хрупким. У меня возникло чувство, что сама судьба нас сводит и этой шутнице всё равно, хочу я этого или нет. И теперь я уже и не знаю, что мне нужно на самом деле. А брату нужен я. Хотя бы просто быть рядом. Но он не упустит возможности снова подобраться ко мне ближе, а я… разве у меня хватит сил оттолкнуть его и снова увидеть боль в его глазах? Я не хочу, чтобы он снова оказался на подоконнике открытого окна в шаге от вечности…

Наступил вечер, и вновь мы с Биллом остались наедине. Мы не можем больше молчать, глядя друг на друга. Брат не выдерживает первым.

\- Том, ты можешь мне честно ответить на один вопрос? – он гладит мою руку, волнуясь. Как много значит для него каждое касание.

\- Конечно. Спрашивай, - предчувствую, что ответ дастся мне очень тяжело, но стоит выслушать Билла.  
\- Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь ко мне? – резкий выдох. - Том, только правду, даже если это больно.

\- Я… - внутри всё сжимается, когда я вижу отчаяние в его глазах. – Не знаю. Я ещё не разобрался в этом. Что ты имеешь в виду под словом «что-нибудь»? Ты хочешь знать, люблю ли я тебя? Я всегда любил тебя, как брата. Тебя волнует, хорошо ли мне было с тобой? Да, это была прекрасная ночь, и я не жалею, что мы провели её вместе, - парень улыбается. - Но это так опасно, Билл. Я очень надеюсь, что наших стонов никто не слышал. Нам не нужны проблемы, особенно сейчас, - как же всё сложно. Если бы мы не были братьями…

\- У меня есть шанс? – даже не требуется уточнения, на что именно. Неужели я смогу сказать «нет»?  
\- Шанс есть всегда, Билли…

\- Когда-нибудь ты действительно полюбишь меня, и не будешь в этом сомневаться, - брат оставляет лёгкий, кроткий поцелуй на моих губах и поднимается с постели. – Сегодня я буду в другой комнате, иначе не сдержусь и соблазню тебя! Ты вчера так постарался, что ходить не очень-то удобно, - смеётся. Когда за ним закрывается дверь, я вновь остаюсь наедине со своими мыслями…


	10. Chapter 10

Часть 10

Влюбляясь, человек становится другим. С одной стороны, чувства вдохновляют его, дают желание творить и стремиться к совершенству, но с другой – делают более ранимым и зависимым от объекта своей любви. Именно так и происходило с Биллом. Но когда Том дал ему надежду на счастье, парень как будто на крыльях летал, так легко и хорошо ему было. Он не боялся поцеловать брата, когда они оставались одни в помещении. Том всегда отвечал на его нежность такой же нежностью. Но старший никогда не начинал это первым, лишь позволял младшему любить его. А Билл продолжал ждать и надеяться.

Своего же отношения к брату Том просто не понимал. С одной стороны, ему были приятны эти искренние проявления любви, но с другой он всё еще продолжал бояться. Билл не переживал по этому поводу, а вот Том… он хотел защитить младшенького от этого жестокого мира. Если бы старшему пришлось понести наказание за неправильную любовь, он был всё выдержал, но Билл, с его-то хрупкостью и впечатлительностью, вряд ли бы смог это пережить. Даже разлука с братом на три года была для него ужасным испытанием. Но если людям суждено быть вместе, то от этого не убежать и не скрыться. Ведь от самого себя никуда не уйдешь. Осознание всей истины приходит порою в самый неожиданный момент, словно озарение. Вроде бы ты это и раньше чувствовал, но почему-то не был уверен. А потом вдруг ловишь себя на мысли, что ты без него уже не можешь. Жизни не представляешь. И Каулитцы не стали исключением…

Концерты помогали выплеснуть эмоции в песнях. Многое из того, что невозможно было выразить словами, передавалось аккордами гитары. Это было понимание без слов. И те взгляды, которые Билл бросал на Тома, невозможно было не заметить. Перед одним из шоу продюсер попросил ребят не обмениваться столь откровенными взглядами. «Я понимаю, что у вас свои братские странности, но постарайтесь смотреть на зрителей, а не только друг на друга. У нас рейтинги падают, это ведь не в ваших интересах?» Парни согласно кивнули. За весь концерт, ставший для Билла настоящим испытанием, он ни разу не обернулся назад. Не подходил к Тому, не смотрел в его глаза. И всё стало каким-то не таким, поблёкло и померкло. Пропала искорка в подведённых карих глазах. Он пел, отдавая всю свою энергетику своим поклонникам, и ни капли – родному человеку. Это были тяжёлые минуты для обоих. Лишь тогда Том осознал, как он привык к брату, понял, что привязался к нему настолько же сильно, насколько Билл был привязан к нему. Старший Каулитц весь концерт ожидал, что младший подойдет к нему или хотя бы повернется и бросит на него мимолётный взгляд. Но этого не происходило.  
После того, как выступление закончилось, Том прямо в гримерке накинулся на Билла, прижимая его к стене.  
\- Ты даже ни разу на меня не глянул, Билл, неужели тебе эти фанатки дороже, чем я? Они были готовы тебя на сувениры растащить, я же видел, - недовольным голосом заявил гитарист.  
\- Не растащили, как видишь, - певец старался не показывать своих эмоций. Слишком вымотал его этот концерт. – Подожди, - Кау-младший вдруг хитро сощурил глазки. – Ты ревнуешь? - Том только отвёл взгляд. – И только не говори, что это не так! Я не поверю…  
\- Да, Билл, я ревную, - признался старший. – Они только и мечтают затащить «бедного невинного мальчика» в постель. Еще изнасилуют, если без охраны им на глаза попадёшься.

\- У меня на них даже не встанет, - хихикнул «невинный мальчик». – Я только тебя люблю, Томми, - ласково шептал Билл на ушко брату. – Помнишь, я задавал тебе вопрос, на который ты не мог дать ответа. Прошло уже достаточно времени, я могу повторить?

\- Конечно, можешь, - Том понял, что попал в искусную ловушку брата. – Но не нужно. Я прекрасно его помню. Тогда я не знал, что чувствую к тебе.

\- А теперь? – Билл кладет руки на плечи парня. – Я хочу это услышать, - сердце замерло в ожидании.  
\- Люблю… - одно слово, а сколько в нём счастья…

POV Bill

Мы целовались, как безумные, я был не в силах оторваться от любимых губ. Теперь Том действительно мой, только мой и ничей больше. Сейчас, когда я точно знаю, что он любит меня, нас уже ничто не останавливает. Мы созданы друг для друга. Я был готов отдаться ему прямо здесь и сейчас. Потянув Тома на себя, я запустил руки ему под просторную кофту. Брат потянулся к моему ремню и стал его расстегивать. Чёрт, как же я хочу его! Но нам не суждено было заняться любовью прямо в гримёрке. Громкий стук в дверь заставил нас отскочить друг от друга и быстро поправить одежду. Том открыл дверь и увидел Густава и Георга. Ну почему они так не вовремя?

\- Вы про автограф-сессию забыли, что ли? – удивлённо уставился на нас барабанщик. – Если мы одни выйдем, нас там за четверых разорвут!

\- Да твою ж налево, - выругался Том, а я кинулся к зеркалу поправлять свой макияж. Нельзя предстать перед поклонниками в таком растрёпанном виде. Они ведь любят меня идеального, и я не хочу их подвести.

\- Билл, давай быстрей, - подгонял меня Гео. Как жаль, что его волосы сейчас не такие длинные, подёргать не за что, а так хочется. Я относительно быстро привёл себя в порядок, и мы вышли к преданным фанатам, которым пришлось нас так терпеливо ждать. Но я ведь не виноват, что у меня именно сегодня судьба решалась, что именно сегодня Том наконец-то мне признался в любви. Я столько лет ждал чуда, и оно свершилось! Брату было нелегко принять свои чувства, но он смог это сделать. Только вот им этого не объяснить.

POV Tom

Я и не думал, что признаться в любви будет так сложно и придётся тянуть с этим не один месяц. Казалось бы, в наших отношениях всё было просто и понятно, после возвращения Билл терпеливо ждал нашего сближения, и после него не торопил меня и не заставлял врать о чувствах. Гораздо приятнее ведь услышать искреннее признание, чем тешиться сладкой ложью, а потом страдать и чувствовать себя преданным. Это не про нас. Я давно уже начал понимать, что Билл никогда не станет мне просто братом, после всего, что между нами было, это просто невозможно. Но и признаться хотя бы самому себе, что люблю его, я не мог. Не решался. Слишком сложно для меня было разрушить рамки, которые сдерживали меня. Время от времени мне хотелось сделать шаг навстречу брату, поцеловать его первым, да и не только поцеловать, но я не решался, я не хотел, чтобы у нас был секс без любви, и так уже два раза это произошло, Биллу было хорошо, а меня совесть мучила. Правда, в последние недели это чувство меня не посещало, чему я был очень рад. Я стал считать, что если так случилось, значит, и есть наша судьба – любить друг друга. Раз мы не смогли от этого отказаться, нужно принять всё, как есть. Но часть меня кричала, что так не должно быть. Только с каждым днем этот крик становился всё тише и тише.

Сегодня я впервые почувствовал дикую ревность. И приревновал я Билла не к кому-то конкретному, а к нашим поклонникам. Возможно, это глупо с моей стороны, ведь мой брат никогда не будет принадлежать им, как бы эти девушки (а, возможно, и некоторые парни) ни хотели бы встречаться «с самим Биллом Каулитцем». Даже если бы между нами не возникло никакой связи, он бы вряд ли выбрал себе в спутники жизни первую встречную.

Но, тем не менее, я ощутил острую нехватку его взглядов. Так было нужно фанатам, продюсеру, кому угодно, но только не нам. Билл тоже хорош, так послушно весь концерт не оборачивался на меня, хотя я ждал этого. Привык, что он всегда оказывается мне мимолётные знаки внимания. Без них я уже не представлял выступления. Я играл не для ревущего зала – я играл для своего тёмного ангела по имени Билл. И, казалось, ничего не существовало, кроме нас двоих на этой сцене. Лишь последние аккорды возвращали меня в реальность. Нет, я никому не позволю указывать нам и что-то запрещать. Мы будем смотреть друг на друга. Всегда.

После концерта и случилось то, чего ждал Билл все эти годы, – я признался ему в любви. Мы едва не предались нахлынувшей на нас страсти прямо в гримёрке, но нам помешали Георг и Густав. Пришлось раздавать автографы фанатам, которые так долго ждали нас на улице. Мы не могли обойти поклонников вниманием, ведь без их поддержки у нас бы не было такого успеха, как сейчас. Наша группа покоряет все новые и новые вершины. У нас ещё всё впереди, множество концертов, новые альбомы, интервью. Скучать однозначно не придется. Надеюсь, у нас с Биллом будет время побыть наедине. Не для того мы обрели любовь, чтобы позволить ей угаснуть из-за славы. Одно другому не помешает.

Наконец, раздача автографов и фотосессия с особо приставучими, но от этого не менее милыми поклонниками закончилась, и мы отправились в отель. С одной стороны хотелось бы выспаться перед напряжённым завтрашним днём, но с другой – разве с Биллом мне будет до сна?…


	11. Chapter 11

Часть 11

\- И в номинации «Лучший альбом года» побеждает группа… - ведущий сделал многозначительную паузу, заставляя волноваться и зрителей, и музыкантов, стоящих на сцене. – Tokio Hotel!

Немецкая четвёрка не может поверить своему счастью! Ребята радостно кричат и обнимают друг друга. Так приятно получить награду, вот только у кого она будет храниться? Хотя сейчас это неважно, главное, что парни добились невероятного успеха все вместе. Выпущены альбомы на двух языках, снято множество прекрасных клипов, отыграны потрясающие туры. Никто не может затмить дружный и талантливый коллектив уже не один год…

POV Bill

Мы исполнили три песни с нашего последнего диска, и наши поклонники, у которых теперь есть свое, особенное название – Aliens – были на седьмом небе от счастья. Я бы мог спеть и больше, но, к сожалению, временные рамки не позволяют это сделать. Вот запишем новый альбом, тогда будут полноценные концерты, а сейчас надо радоваться тому, что у нас есть.

После выступления на нас накинулись репортёры, всем хотелось что-то спросить, узнать и сделать из этого сенсацию.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, почему вы решили уехать из родной Германии? – сует мне едва ли не в лицо микрофон журналистка. – Немецкие фанаты были очень расстроены.

\- К сожалению, они же и стали одною из причин нашего переезда. Известность – это не только всеобщая любовь и ненависть, порой переходящая все границы, но и полное отсутствие свободы. Мы даже из дома не могли выйти без охраны! Но последней каплей стало то, что в наш дом проникли отчаянные фанаты, узнавшие наш адрес. Я люблю поклонников, но это уже было слишком. Мы были в туре, а когда вернулись, поняли, что больше мы в своём доме не в безопасности. Кто-то знает наш адрес, и такое может повториться. Самое странное, что практически ничего не было украдено, но все вещи были вверх дном, словно что-то искали, но так и не нашли. И тогда мы с Томом поняли, что больше не можем находиться в родной стране, где нас слишком хорошо знают. Хотелось спокойствия. Хотя бы просто погулять без охраны – разве это так много? Мы решили сделать перерыв в нашем творчестве, многое переосмыслить, чем мы и занимаемся сейчас. Надеемся, новый альбом порадует наших Элиенс. Когда-нибудь мы снова появимся в Германии, чтобы выступить с концертами, а сейчас… мы просто устали от всего, - вздохнул я. – Но мы были рады исполнить всеми любимые песни этим чудесным вечером. Снова чувствуем себя счастливыми! Пожалуй, это всё, что я могу сказать, - улыбаюсь и перевожу дыхание.

Я не сказал главной причины: мы с Томом очень боялись, что о наших отношениях могут узнать. Мне казалось, что фанаты о многом уже догадываются, но списывал это на их впечатлительность и бурную фантазию. Но когда мы стали получать тонны писем с рисунками и рассказами неприличного содержания, это уже стало напрягать. Хотя были и очень красивые работы, которые меня впечатлили, всё же мне хотелось, чтобы наша небратская любовь осталась нашей маленькой тайной, а не достоянием «понимающих поклонников». Но в какой-то степени я был рад, что есть люди, которые никогда не отвернутся от нас…

\- Скажите, Билл, а у вас есть вторая половинка? – я уже привык к подобным вопросам, на которые я никогда не смогу ответить правды.

\- Нет, в данный момент я свободен, - наверное, поклонницы уже начали ликовать. – Но я никого не ищу. – А теперь все резко расстроятся. – Для меня сейчас главное – творчество, хочется пробовать что-то новое, неожиданное. Я подумываю о том, чтобы проявить себя не только в музыкальной среде. Но пока что пусть это будет сюрпризом!

Главным для меня всегда был Том. С самого моего появления на свет я чувствовал его тепло, братскую любовь и заботу. А теперь он мой во всех смыслах этого слова, и я никому не позволю забрать у меня такое счастье.  
Когда с интервью, раздачей автографов и прочими «звёздными» делами было покончено, нам предстояла дорога домой. Ох, как только мы вернёмся, я сразу же наброшусь на Тома, меня нельзя будет оторвать от него. Я так изголодался за последние напряженные дни, полные репетиций и других забот, по его прикосновениям, поцелуям, по его сильному телу. И хоть теперь я не слабый мальчик, каким я был в свои шестнадцать, я всё равно чувствую превосходство старшего брата надо мной. Он единственный, кому я хочу подчиняться, но порой и я не прочь получить контроль над Томом. От таких мыслей бросает в дрожь. Я пытаюсь не думать об этом, но не получается. Всю дорогу я пожирал братца взглядом. Он только улыбался и подмигивал мне. Наконец, показались огни Лос-Анджелеса. Скоро мы будем на месте.

Врываемся в дом и тут же захлопываем дверь. Том прижимает меня к стене, едва не впечатывая в нее. Такой нетерпеливый! Мне уже не нужно его совращать, он сам готов разорвать на мне одежду и взять меня прямо в коридоре. Раньше я даже не думал, что мой брат может быть таким агрессивно-страстным, но мне это очень даже нравится. Хотя со мной он старается быть нежным, только не всегда получается, однако, я этого даже не прошу, ведь порой эта нежность для меня – мучение. Я просто хочу, чтобы он был настоящим.

Куртка падает на пол, за ней следует майка. Я чувствую холод от стены, но лишь на миг. Руки Тома блуждают по моему телу, заставляя забыться в его касаниях. Его губы и язык терзают мой рот. Я едва дышу, наслаждаясь его грубой лаской. Отрывается от меня, а затем припадает в шее, кусает участки нежной кожи, и я тихо вскрикиваю. Стягивает с меня брюки и стаскивает вниз бельё, оголяя возбуждённый член. Становится на колени и издевательски медленно проводит языком по головке. Знает же, как я его хочу, а сам дарит мне эту сладкую пытку. Наслаждается моими стонами-всхлипами, доводя до исступления. Я не могу больше ждать!  
\- Том, пожалуйста… - умоляю я. – Сделай хоть что-нибудь!

Мой развратник заглатывает горячую плоть и поднимает на меня свой парадоксально невинный взгляд, как будто он делает это в первый раз. Мне кажется, что долго я не продержусь, но Том всё предусмотрел! Не позволяет мне так быстро кончить, отстраняется и поднимается, вновь вжимая меня в стену. Я тянусь руками к его ширинке, но руки уже не слушаются, от сильного желания меня колотит мелкою дрожью. Том решает проблему с одеждой в считанные секунды: я и сам не замечаю, как мы остаёмся полностью обнажёнными и прижимаемся друг к другу горячими телами. Я закинул ногу на бедро Тому, а затем, обвив его шею руками, запрыгнул на него.

\- Ну же, возьми меня… - прошептал я, не в силах больше терпеть неподвластное мне желание. Но он не спешил, ведь у нас уже несколько дней не было секса, и любимый побоялся сделать мне больно. Том, облизнув свои пальцы, стал медленно растягивать меня. Было немного неприятно, и я зашипел, куснув брата в плечо. Он надавил на простату, и я громко простонал. Том хорошо знает, как довести меня до поистине безумного состояния, и у него это прекрасно получается!

\- Том… блять… давай уже… - слова не могли слиться в одно предложение, но он и так всё прекрасно понял. Я почувствовал скользкую головку, упирающуюся в мою дырочку. Когда любимый стал проникать в меня, я восхищённо ахнул. Как же я скучал по нашей близости. Наконец-то, мы стали одним целым. Прижимаюсь к брату, и он входит глубже. Мне остаётся только кричать от наслаждения. Том полностью во мне, кажется, что я чувствую его каждой клеточкой своего тела. И пусть только попробует остановиться, я тогда сам его оттрахаю, думаю, Том не сможет мне отказать. Закрыв глаза, я отдаюсь на волю ощущений, прикосновений и эмоций, которые захлестывают меня с головой. Том понемногу ускоряется, и я растворяюсь в нашем маленьком безумии. Я не чувствую ничего, кроме движений брата во мне, его ласковых рук, гладящих моё тело, его губ, целующих меня. Мне наплевать, что брат вжимает меня в холодную стену, ведь я чувствую его тепло.  
\- Быстрее, Томми… не сдерживайся, - подаюсь ему навстречу.

Движения превращаются в рывки, резкие, отрывистые, отчего сбивается дыхание, вздохи превращаются в стоны, а стоны – в крики. Царапаю Тома своими острыми ноготками. Что-то влажное остаётся на моих пальцах, чёрт, наверное, я разодрал ему спину до крови.

Но Том этого даже не замечает, ему хорошо со мной, а мне - с ним. Я чувствую, что мы уже на грани, но я не хочу, чтобы всё так быстро заканчивалось! Брат понимает это и резко выходит из меня. Я едва не задохнулся от пустоты внутри. Берёт меня на руки и несёт в спальню. Заваливает на кровать. Нависает надо мной, целуя и гладя моё тело.

\- Подожди… я хочу, как в наш первый раз, - пошло улыбнувшись, я встал на четвереньки. - Том, да сделай же ты это!

Он медленно входит в меня, и я нетерпеливо насаживаюсь на его достоинство. Какой же это кайф, просто не передать словами, что я чувствую. Вскрикиваю, когда Том начинает быстро двигаться, вцепившись в мои бедра. Мне совсем не больно, я наслаждаюсь каждым его рывком. Уже давно привыкнув к размерам брата, я получаю только удовольствие, когда мы занимаемся любовью.

Быстрее. Резче. Глубже. А затем снова медленно и нежно, чтобы окончательно свести меня с ума. Я теряюсь в пространстве и времени, я готов забыть собственное имя и вспомнить его только тогда, когда Том скажет…

… - Билл, я люблю тебя!

Том изливается в меня, я чувствую эти тёплые капли и только от осознания происходящего кончаю вслед за братом. Мы падаем на кровать и нежимся объятиях друг друга. Я верю, что так будет всегда. Готов уехать даже на край света, только бы мы были вместе. Если это потребуется, я пожертвую успехом, славой, чем угодно во имя нашей любви. Ведь это чувство сильнее всего на свете, и с годами наши отношения становятся всё крепче.

Я никогда не пожалею, что полюбил Тома. Он стал для меня всем, и я благодарен судьбе за моего любимого старшего брата.

Das Ende


End file.
